Le temps d'un été
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Naruto est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui cache son mal-être derrière une attitude rebelle et agressive. Sasuke, également âgé de 18 ans, apprend le retour de son cancer. Leur rencontre bouleversera à jamais leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Le temps d'un été.**

**Première partie : À travers ton regard.**

Le mois de juin se terminait lentement, annonçant la fin du printemps et le début de l'été. Dans le square situé au centre de la ville, un jeune homme marchait au milieu du sentier bétonné, ses cheveux blonds dansant au rythme du vent. Au fond de sa poche gisait les restes de son téléphone portable qu'il avait jeté sur le sol, quelques minutes auparavant. La colère et la tristesse pétillaient au fond de ses yeux aux multiples nuances cobalt et ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres, trahissant sa nervosité.

Naruto Uzumaki venait de se faire larguer. Violemment, en plus. Gaara n'avait pas prit de gants. La liste de ses reproches était incroyablement longue. Entre les classiques « tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec moi » et les « tu n'es pas assez démonstratif », le blondinet avait eu sa dose. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Gaara mais il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur cuisante occupée à grignoter le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Son ego venait d'en prendre un fameux coup.

Habituellement, Naruto occupait le rôle du bourreau : c'était lui qui laissait tomber les autres, jamais l'inverse. Blessé dans sa fierté, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce roux au regard magnétique. Plus jamais. Rancunier à l'extrême et terriblement orgueilleux, il ne pardonnait pas les blessures infligées par autrui. Personne n'avait besoin de lui, et il n'avait besoin de personne. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

La brise légère de l'été rafraîchit son visage teinté de pourpre. Il traversa l'étendue verte s'offrant à lui, ignorant superbement le panneau « interdiction de marcher sur la pelouse », et s'assit au bord du lac. D'un œil morne, il regardait les cygnes voguer sur l'eau calme. Majestueux, ils nageaient avec une élégance singulière, pliant de temps à autre leur long cou fin pour nettoyer leur plumage blanc. Ces oiseaux représentaient la pureté aux yeux de Naruto. Somptueux mais en rien vaniteux, ils s'exposaient fièrement pour le plus grand plaisir des photographes et des enfants.

Naruto poussa un soupir lourd de sens et jeta un caillou dans l'eau. La pierre produisit un « ploc » grossier avant de couler dans les abysses du lac. Pensif, il leva les yeux vers le ciel dépourvu de nuages. La colère commençait à s'enfuir, laissant place à une émotion tout aussi désagréable : la tristesse.

Il caressa l'herbe du bout des doigts, goûtant sa douceur et sa fraîcheur. Il aimait la nature et vomissait la ville. Le square était pour lui un véritable répit, un endroit peuplé de fleurs où il pouvait se ressourcer, là où seul le chant joyeux des oiseaux agrémentait ses pensées sombres. Il aimait s'y rendre la nuit, admirant la beauté mystérieuse de la lune, laissant son reflet argenté éblouir son regard trop souvent embrumé de chagrin.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, savourant les odeurs printanières qui flottaient dans l'air. Les larmes noyèrent ses iris et il balaya d'un revers de manche les gouttelettes salées qui glissaient sur ses joues. La solitude venait de refaire surface dans sa vie.

Naruto sursauta à peine lorsqu'il entendit l'herbe se froisser un peu dans son dos.

-Est-ce que ça va ? questionna une voix.

Le blond releva la tête et toisa son interlocuteur avec dédain, ne rendant pas le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme ne cessa de sourire et s'installa à ses côtés. Décontenancé, Naruto le dévisagea avec interrogation. Il ne détourna pas le regard lorsque deux orbes noirs vinrent s'ancrer dans les siens.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tourner le dos à ceux qui vont mal.

-Qui a dit que j'allais mal ? siffla Naruto.

-Tu me l'as clairement fait comprendre.

Le blond ricana nerveusement, irrité. Qui était donc ce petit curieux ? L'alizé ébouriffa sa chevelure ébène traversée par de légers reflets bleutés, découvrant ainsi un visage au teint de porcelaine. Une peau opaline rappelant le plumage des cygnes, contrastant avec ses yeux d'un noir envoûtant. L'innocence et la bonté se lisaient aisément sur les traits harmonieux de son visage. Il dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant. Naruto haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le lac où des canards piaillaient bruyamment à la recherche de nourriture.

-Et alors ? Ca t'arrive souvent de te mêler de la vie des autres ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! persifla Naruto.

-Raison de plus pour t'aider. Imagines-tu comment serait le monde si chacun prenait le temps d'observer l'autre et de le comprendre ?

-Non et je m'en contre fiche. Chacun sa merde.

-Belle philosophie.

-Je trouve aussi. Et si tu te cassais loin de moi maintenant ?

Le brun ne broncha pas, saisit par la dureté de ses mots. Naruto lui décocha un sourire narquois, espérant masquer son trouble. Au lieu de bondir sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir loin de cet énergumène, il lui tendit une main amicale et se présenta tout naturellement, niant sa grossièreté.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Naruto avisa sa main quelques secondes et détourna les yeux, une mine agacée peinte sur son visage.

-Naruto, marmonna-t-il.

Satisfait, Sasuke se leva. Il frotta méticuleusement son pantalon et enleva les quelques brins d'herbe que le vent avait déposé sur son t-shirt. Naruto le regardait faire, perplexe. Ce jeune homme était décidément bien étrange. Pourtant, le sourire incandescent qu'il lui adressa le fit tressaillir.

-Enchanté de te connaître Naruto. Est-ce que tu viens souvent au parc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Fiche-moi la paix, barre-toi.

Les épaules de Sasuke se voûtèrent, comme si soudainement, un poids venait les alourdir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, visiblement lassé du comportement de Naruto. Amusé, le blond se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait titiller ses nerfs avant qu'ils ne le lâchent.

-Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue, Sa-su-ke ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sa patience qu'il croyait inébranlable flanchait dangereusement. Sans répondre à cette provocation ridicule, Sasuke le salua courtoisement avant de tourner les talons. Naruto le regarda fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les cerisiers, un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres.

En soupirant, il captura un nouveau caillou et le lança sur le groupe de canards occupé à manger les morceaux de pain que leur lançaient les enfants. Les oiseaux exprimèrent leur mécontentement avant de s'envoler plus loin. Naruto se redressa et nia superbement les râles des parents de ces gamins intenables. Il se fit copieusement insulter de « garnement » et de « voyou » mais cela lui était égal, il commençait à s'y habituer.

Il enfonça les écouteurs de son Ipod dans ses oreilles et un air de rock envahit son crâne. Il quitta le monde réel pour celui de son cœur, le seul univers où il se sentait libre. Mains dans les poches et tympans assourdis, il parcourut une nouvelle fois le sentier bétonné, s'enivrant du parfum des fleurs, frissonnant aux caresses du vent. Avec un regret soigneusement dissimulé, il quitta le parc pour la ville, respirant par petites bouffées l'air pollué par les voitures.

Il marchait d'un pas assuré, comme s'il regagnait une demeure chaleureuse au lieu d'un appartement miteux, comme s'il allait retrouver une famille aimante au lieu d'un père alcoolique et d'une mère dévergondée. Il marchait, la tête haute et le regard dur, rogue, prêt à affronter l'enfer qu'était son quotidien. Le stress comprimait sa poitrine et l'angoisse titillait son estomac. Il marchait vers son antre, sans ciller une seule fois, se demandant seulement combien de bouteilles son père avait pu avaler. Il marchait, chaque pas devenant plus lourd, chaque mètre demandant un courage insoupçonnable pour être franchi.

De l'autre côté du trottoir, il ne remarqua pas Sasuke Uchiha qui, toujours avec ce sourire rayonnant, le regardait avec une sincère compassion.

XxXx

Assise au fond d'un siège inconfortable et feuilletant une brochure sur le cancer du col de l'utérus, une jeune femme patientait dans le hall d'un hôpital. Ses pupilles sombres scrutaient de temps à autre les environs, à la recherche d'un visage familier, avant de converger une nouvelle fois vers les schémas détaillés du corps féminin. Nerveuse, elle ne cessait de remonter sur son nez ses élégantes lunettes noires.

Deux étages au-dessus d'elle, Sasuke Uchiha venait de subir une nouvelle série d'examens. Des quintes de toux de plus en plus fréquentes brûlaient sa gorge et enflammaient ses poumons, rendant sa respiration difficile. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas mais lorsque sa bouche recracha un sang tiède au goût cuivré, il avait jugé bon de rendre visite à son oncologue, le docteur Orochimaru.

Allongé sur un large fauteuil, un drap de papier sous les fesses, Sasuke attendait le verdict de son médecin. Le regard vide, il fixait le plafond beige au-dessus de lui, joignant les mains sur sa poitrine, comme s'il récitait une prière silencieuse. Il n'était âgé que de dix huit ans mais sa vie était déjà bien remplie. L'enfance de Sasuke défila entre ces murs d'hôpital, rythmée par les séances de chimiothérapies et les désagréments qu'elle engendrait.

Avec le temps, les effets secondaires se dissipèrent. Il vomit moins et son corps s'accoutuma mieux à cette torture chimique censée le guérir. Néanmoins, son crâne chauve attira les regards et la pitié des gens. Porter une perruque ne l'avait jamais tenté et d'ailleurs, il voulait être accepté entièrement, avec sa maladie. Il n'avait pas choisit son sort et n'avait jamais accueillit la leucémie avec gratitude. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et acceptait sa destinée. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait arrêté la chimiothérapie et se plaisait à coiffer ses cheveux souples et soyeux. La raison ? Il était en rémission. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avant que cette toux grasse ne réapparaisse, mettant fin à toutes ses espérances.

La porte grinça et Sasuke se redressa, le cœur battant. Un épais dossier dans les mains, le docteur Orochimaru le toisait d'un air grave. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, ses iris voilés de tristesse parlaient pour lui. Sasuke baissa les yeux.

-Merci docteur, souffla-t-il simplement.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke mais ton cancer est revenu. Tu n'es plus en rémission. Il va falloir recommencer la chimiothérapie.

Sasuke le jaugea avec une pointe de tristesse. En bon médecin attentionné, Orochimaru lui expliqua les enjeux et lui donna une multitude de conseils que Sasuke n'écoutait pas. L'esprit ailleurs, il réalisait à peine cette cruelle nouvelle. Plongé dans un mutisme inébranlable, Sasuke boutonna sa chemise sous le regard peiné d'Orochimaru. L'oncologue lui tendit une ordonnance et Sasuke le remercia poliment avant de quitter la pièce, le cœur lourd.

Il traversa le long couloir blanchâtre, inspirant le parfum chimique des médicaments. L'odeur de la maladie imprégna ses vêtements, le prit à la gorge. Il accéléra le pas pour la fuir et attrapa de justesse l'ascenseur. Il fourra le bout de papier dans le fond de sa poche, réunit tout son courage et parvint à sourire enfin. Un sourire discret dont la lumière se ternissait lentement, un sourire qui, il le savait, ne parviendrait pas à tromper sa meilleure amie.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'hôpital. Le regard de Sasuke s'anima un peu lorsqu'il l'aperçut, en train de courir vers lui, ses longs cheveux roux voltigeant derrière son dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et, d'un signe de tête, lui intima de le suivre. La jeune femme obtempéra sans rechigner. Dehors, l'air était dense et annonçait la venue de l'orage. Il marchèrent un peu, silencieux. Sasuke s'arrêta et lui fit face.

-Karin... je fais une rechute, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Un son de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres colorées de rouge. Karin ne sut quoi répondre. Elle le serra dans ses bras, il respira son parfum sucré et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les larmes chaudes de la jeune femme s'égarer sur sa nuque et il l'étreignit plus fortement.

-Sasuke... pourquoi ? Sasuke... couina-t-elle.

Avec tendresse, il caressa ses cheveux roux.

-Ca va aller, assura-t-il, je suis encore là.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Pense pas à ça.

Karin se décolla de son ami. Ses doigts moites effleurèrent la joue de Sasuke avec douceur, lui transmettant ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Sasuke attrapa la main de la rousse et l'enveloppa dans la sienne. Ils reprirent leur route dans un silence pesant. Les phalanges entremêlées à celles de Sasuke, Karin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était si fort et en même temps si fragile, offrant à ceux qui l'entouraient tout le bonheur du monde. Elle se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Sasuke, à l'école primaire. Il l'avait aidée à descendre de l'arbre situé au centre de la cour de récréation.

Voulant impressionner ses copines de l'époque, la rouquine s'empressa d'escalader les branches solides du saule pleureur mais elle apprit rapidement qu'il était plus facile de monter aux arbres que d'en descendre. Haut comme trois pommes, Sasuke parvint à la rassurer et grâce à lui, elle goûta au plaisir de frôler à nouveau la terre ferme. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se quittaient plus. Imaginer sa vie sans lui était inconcevable pour la jeune femme.

Prise d'une panique soudaine, Karin lâcha sa main. Sasuke l'avisa d'un air inquiet.

-Sasuke... préluda-t-elle.

-Arrête Karin. Tout va bien, assura-t-il.

-Non ! Tout ne va pas bien !

Sasuke sourit tendrement.

-Mais si, tout va bien. Regarde, je respire, je marche, je peux même courir.

-Sasuke...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec toi. Je resterai à tes côtés encore un bout de temps. Allez, viens maintenant, je te ramène à Suigetsu avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses ridicules.

Les larmes déferlaient sans retenue sur les joues de Karin. Le vent en emporta quelques unes, Sasuke se chargea des résistantes. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son amie, serra ensuite les dents, s'efforçant de ne pas céder aux sanglots, et glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans la sienne.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel et y trouva un peu de réconfort, s'interrogeant sur le moment où cette constellation d'étoiles l'accueillerait à ses côtés.

XxXx

Naruto se leva tôt ce matin là, contrairement à ses habitudes paresseuses. La pâle lueur du jour s'était infiltrée dans ses paupières aux alentours de huit heures, le tirant d'un sommeil agité. Il avait donc attrapé un bouquin et lu durant une heure avant de sauter du lit et d'ouvrir les rideaux sur une matinée ensoleillée. Il se traîna ensuite jusqu'à la douche en fredonnant un air de pop rock et rejoignit la cuisine, se servit un bol de céréales et s'installa devant la télévision. Ses orbes azur se moquaient des personnages de dessins animés défilant devant eux.

Le parquet couina un peu et Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de son père. Ce pas lourd et fatigué, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille. Minato Namikaze se laissa tomber sur une chaise et sirota son café irlandais. La désagréable odeur alcoolisée émanant de son corps plissa le nez de Naruto et coupa sa faim. Père et fils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel une multitude de sentiments contradictoires cheminaient. L'envie de voir son paternel s'en sortir rivalisait dangereusement avec celle de le voir disparaître, tandis que la peur d'un rejet cinglant taraudait le désir de s'excuser auprès de son unique enfant.

Naruto poussa un soupir et déposa son bol sur la table basse du salon avant de se lever d'un bond, décidé à fuir cette pièce malsaine et cet homme qui l'insupportait un peu plus chaque jour. Il passa à côté de son géniteur. Ce dernier saisit son bras, Naruto grogna et se libéra de son emprise.

-Me touche pas, siffla Naruto.

-Je suis dés...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa-t-il. Je n'ai que faire de tes belles paroles et de tes promesses ridicules, ça marche peut-être avec maman mais pas avec moi.

-Tu es dur avec moi, Naruto. Je veux vraiment tisser des liens avec toi.

-Est-ce que tu y penses lorsque tu te défonces au whisky ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, les gens comme toi me révulsent, ils ne devraient pas exister. Tu ne tisseras jamais de lien avec moi, jamais je ne te pardonnerai.

-Je... je vais faire des efforts ! promit Minato d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de Naruto glissèrent vers le café noir à l'arôme alcoolisée et un sourire mesquin se courba sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il posait une bouteille d'eau minérale sur la table.

-Essaie d'abord de boire de l'eau ne serait-ce qu'une journée et après on en reparlera... papa.

Il prononça le dernier mot d'un ton ironique tout en formant des guillemets à l'aide de ses pouces et de ses majeurs. Naruto s'enfuit presqu'en courant, ignorant les cris de Minato qui résonnaient dans toute les pièces. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et attrapa un sac à dos pour y fourrer un bloc de feuilles vierges et un stylo. Ecouteurs pendouillant autour de son cou et Ipod au fond de la poche, il quitta l'appartement. Comme un réflexe, ses pieds prirent le chemin du square. À une heure si matinale, seuls les canards et les cygnes devaient s'y trouver.

Le soleil éclairait timidement la ville d'Osaka et Naruto lui présenta son visage, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer cette chaleur particulière. Il emprunta le sentier goudronné, dépassa une vieille femme tenant son yorkshire en laisse et du bout des doigts, effleura les buissons bordant le chemin. Une fois de plus, il nia le panneau d'interdiction et marcha d'un pas assuré sur la pelouse, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Il s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe verdoyante, frissonna un peu au contact de sa fraîcheur matinale et d'un œil brillant, observa les cygnes encore endormis, admirant leur pureté singulière. Le cœur serein, il écoutait le silence parfois ébréché par la mélodie du vent.

Une vague d'inspiration titilla son imagination. Il s'empressa de sortir son bloc-notes du sac ainsi que le stylo offert par sa mère quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il comptait encore un peu pour elle. Les doigts fébriles, le crâne martelé de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait exprimer, Naruto écrivait, laissant son stylo glisser sur le papier blanc. Si écrire signifiait hurler en silence, les mots ne parvenaient pas toujours à apaiser sa souffrance. À travers ses phrases rapidement griffonnées, il clamait son besoin d'exister, tentait d'exorciser ses plus grandes peurs et de faire taire ses idées noires. Puissants, les mots partaient à l'assaut de ses peines. À défaut de pouvoir se confier à une oreille attentive, il livrait son âme au papier, scellant ses lèvres et libérant sa main.

L'écriture représentait moult choses pour Naruto mais elle était avant tout un exutoire, une thérapie, un remède efficace contre le désespoir qui le guettait sournoisement. Dans le geste d'écrire, il s'imaginait ailleurs, il s'imaginait différent, ouvrant la porte à de nombreux mondes invisibles aux yeux des autres, laissant la parole aux multiples personnages qui l'habitaient.

Il se rêvait parfois bagarreur, parfois tendre. Il s'idéalisait en avocat prestigieux ou s'étonnait à couvrir d'honneurs les métiers ouvriers. Il se permettait d'être doux avec l'homme fictif partageant ses nuits, il s'autorisait à être ferme avec les personnes gangrénant sa vie. Il réalisait ses rêves par procuration, ses désirs chimériques et inavoués, ses personnages vivaient pour lui la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais. Chaque histoire promettait un voyage différent.

Par le biais de ses personnages inventés, il laissait libre court à ses humeurs et à ses émotions, calmant ses frustrations et dépêtrant sa colère. Il leur faisait accomplir tout ce qu'il était incapable de réaliser. Il aimait à travers eux, ayant pour uniques amis ces personnages imaginaires. Des amis de papier, des amis sincères auprès desquels il mettait son âme à nu. Bien plus qu'une passion, dépassant largement le statut de simple loisir, l'écriture lui était aussi vitale que l'oxygène. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'empoigne son stylo à bille, noircissant sans relâche feuille après feuille, bercé par la douceur de la pointe roulant sur le papier, caressant l'espoir de devenir un jour écrivain.

Plongé dans un monde peuplé de mots, il oubliait sa géhenne routinière. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il gribouillait des poèmes hasardeux. Trois pages pleines de sentiments, écrin de papier conservant ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il marqua une pause, relut ses phrases, ratura son dernier écrit avant de donner naissance à d'autres rimes.

-Naruto ?

Le concerné regarda par-dessus son épaule et soupira, blasé. Sasuke Uchiha s'approchait lentement, toujours avec ce sourire agaçant scotché sur ses lèvres fines. Naruto l'ignora et continua son activité, priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Hélas, c'était mal connaître le ténébreux. Ce dernier prit place à ses côtés.

-Comme on se retrouve, l'apostropha Sasuke.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et n'essaya pas de masquer son irritation.

-J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie, railla-t-il.

Sasuke feignit ne pas comprendre son sarcasme. Il promena son regard sur le square, caressant du bout des doigts les pétales du coquelicot planté entre ses jambes écartées. La brise de l'été souffla légèrement, tordant sans scrupules la tige frêle de la fleur rouge. Sasuke prit conscience de sa fragilité mais reconnut sa force lorsque, déterminée, la tige verte se redressa, invaincue par la puissance du vent. Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ? demanda le blond.

Sasuke ramena ses jambes vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

-J'ai passé la nuit chez ma meilleure amie, Karin, raconta-t-il. Je rentrais chez moi en passant par le square lorsque je t'ai aperçu. Je suis venu te dire bonjour, quoi de plus normal ?

-C'est trop aimable, maugréa Naruto.

Les yeux d'ébène de Sasuke se posèrent sur le bloc-notes gisant sur les jambes croisées de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-il.

-De quoi j'me mêle ? cracha froidement Naruto.

-Allez, dis-moi ce que tu fais, insista Sasuke en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Naruto le détailla une poignée de secondes avant de soupirer, résigné.

-Rien. Je griffonne juste des mots sans intérêt, répondit-il.

-Je peux lire ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te montrerais mes textes, hein ?

-Parce que je ne te juge pas.

Cette simple phrase percuta son cœur. Naruto releva la tête pour se noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs. Sans le savoir, Sasuke venait de prononcer les mots qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Il songea à quel point le pouvoir des mots était puissant, à quel point ces assemblements de lettres pouvaient changer le cours des choses, à quel point leur impact pouvait être fort tout en restant doux pour les tympans.

Sasuke offrait à Naruto un cadeau merveilleux : l'estime. Depuis son enfance, Naruto ne connaissait des gens que le mépris et l'ignorance, à commencer par ses propres parents. Fuyant sa situation familiale chaotique, il tentait de combler son manque affectif entre les bras des hommes mais finissait toujours par les rejeter avant de subir à nouveau les tourments de l'abandon.

Il était tellement plus aisé de tourner le dos aux autres plutôt que de leur faire confiance. Sasuke avait trouvé les mots justes, sa voix tremblait de sincérité et dans son regard brillait un espoir inébranlable. Sa beauté fragile et impénétrable retournait le cœur de Naruto qui voyait en lui son opposé attitré. En un seul regard, ils parvenaient à se comprendre.

Entre eux se formait un trait d'union invisible.

Gêné, Naruto sentit le pourpre colorer ses joues. D'un coup d'œil timide, il invita Sasuke à parcourir ses pensées. Ravi, ce dernier se rapprocha de Naruto. Le parfum délicat du jeune homme titilla les narines du blond, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur attendri. Il s'en suivit un long silence durant lequel Sasuke lisait avec une euphorie grossièrement contenue les lignes de Naruto.

-Des mots sans intérêt ? chuchota soudainement Sasuke, tu rigoles ?

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ton texte est magnifique !

Naruto se gratta la joue.

-Je ne crois pas, soupira-t-il. Mon texte est maladroit.

-Pour toi peut-être, c'est ton avis d'auteur, il n'est donc pas objectif. Moi, au contraire, je trouve qu'il transmet plein de choses. Ces mots... c'est ton cœur qui parle, Naruto.

Naruto ne parvint pas à masquer son trouble. Leurs yeux dialoguèrent quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne s'enfonce ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, fuyant le sentiment dérangeant occupé à chatouiller son estomac. Il recommença à écrire sous le regard de Sasuke. Etant de nature tenace, ce dernier attrapa l'un des deux écouteurs et l'inséra dans son oreille sans prêter attention aux plaintes de Naruto. La voix rocailleuse de Liam Gallagher rendit l'instant plus magique encore.

-Tu comptes écrire un livre ? souffla Sasuke.

-Hum... ce n'est qu'un projet parmi les autres.

Naruto ne put retenir un rictus amer.

-Je crois qu'il ne restera qu'un rêve irréalisable.

-Un rêve irréalisable ? Tu commets une grave erreur si tu ne fais rien pour le rendre vrai.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et, sans lever le nez de sa feuille, rétorqua d'un ton froid :

-Tu te montres bien prétentieux pour un étranger.

Sasuke ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Comme tu le dis si bien, nous nous connaissons à peine.

-À peine ? Cela ne fait que la seconde fois que nous nous voyons, l'asséna Naruto.

Sasuke sourit.

-Peut-être, répondit-il, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être proche de toi pour te dire que tu as un talent indéniable, pas vrai ? Tu serais un grand auteur.

Touché par ces paroles mais trop fier pour l'avouer ou le remercier, Naruto se contenta d'ancrer son regard cobalt dans le sien, plus sombre mais paradoxalement plus lumineux.

-Quand devenons-nous auteur ? questionna-t-il, quand les mots nous viennent à l'esprit ? Quand nous arrivons à les coucher sur le papier ? Quand nous avons la chance de publier un livre ou trouver des lecteurs courageux pour suivre nos histoires ? Quand cessons-nous d'être auteur ? Quand nos lecteurs que l'on croyait fidèles nous oublient pour un autre ? Quand l'inspiration s'envole loin de nous ? Quand notre roman n'a plus aucun succès ? Je ne me prétend pas auteur, Sasuke. Je veux juste... laisse tomber.

Naruto en avait trop dit et ses dents mordillaient sa langue traître, comme pour la punir de cette salve d'aveux. L'audace s'emparant de lui, Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule du blondinet.

-Je pense que l'on est auteur lorsqu'on a l'inspiration et le désir de partager quelque chose et je pense qu'on le reste tant que l'amour des mots brûle en nous.

Un kaléidoscope de sentiments déferla en Naruto tandis qu'il fondait sous le sourire de Sasuke. Il ne le connaissait pas mais ce jeune homme au regard envoûtant lisait en lui avec une aisance effrayante. Naruto fut partagé entre le désir de prendre ses jambes à son cou et celui de ne plus jamais quitter Sasuke. Il ne pensait pas à demain, il savait juste qu'en cet instant précis, sa nature méfiante s'estompait et permettait à son cœur de s'ouvrir un peu.

-Au fait... j'adore Oasis, confia Sasuke.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto sourit sincèrement. Un sourire rayonnant de joie, un sourire attendrissant la dureté habituelle de son visage, un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Sasuke.

-« Wonderwall » est leur plus belle musique, chuchota le blond.

-Je trouve aussi. Puis-je te regarder écrire ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, Sasuke.

-Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que ta main n'en puisse plus.

-Ca risque de durer longtemps.

-Ca tombe bien, je suis patient. Ecris, s'il te plaît.

En poussant un petit rire, Naruto s'exécuta, remplaçant son personnage mélancolique par un héros au cœur ouvert et à l'esprit combattif. Bercés par l'air doucereux de « Wonderwall », les deux garçons se comprenaient silencieusement. Naruto venait d'ouvrir la porte de son monde à Sasuke et celui-ci y entrait sans hésitation.

Les cygnes les fixaient d'un œil paisible. Là, assis au beau milieu du square, les fesses trempées par la rosée du matin, ils saisissaient tout le sens de la célèbre devise « Carpe diem ». Le soleil brillait avec intensité et le monde commençait à affluer mais pourtant, ils ne voyaient personne, entendant seulement la voix de Liam Gallagher chanter leur histoire.

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me ?<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall.<em>

XxXx

Debout face à la penderie, Sasuke avisait d'un œil las les nombreux pantalons suspendus aux cintres. Il y avait ce jeans noir que Karin lui avait acheté deux années auparavant, qu'il aimait bien mais qui n'allait avec aucun de ses t-shirts. Il posa une main indécise sur ce pantalon en toile blanc qui était à la fois chic et discret mais le temps n'était pas assez clément pour lui laisser une chance de le porter. Ensuite, il examina le jeans bleu foncé et se rappela comment il détestait la manière dont il lui collait aux fesses. Il hésita à enfiler le jeans bleu délavé offert par son frère aîné, Itachi, mais se souvint qu'il était un peu trop grand pour lui et qu'il traînait par terre. Sasuke pensa à enfiler un short mais le vent soufflait trop fort en cet après-midi de début juillet et il ne souhaitait pas grelotter toute la journée.

Blasé, Sasuke se retourna et croisa le regard amusé de Suigetsu, le petit ami de Karin. Allongé sur le ventre, en appui sur les coudes, le garçon aux cheveux étrangement bleus le dévisageait avec intérêt.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, Suiget, râla Sasuke.

-On s'en fout, mets un pull et un jeans, l'essentiel c'est que tu y ailles habillé non ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix absente.

-Non. C'est notre premier rendez-vous et je veux être... présentable.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux lui plaire, se moqua Suigetsu.

Sasuke lui tira la langue avant de faire à nouveau face à son problème actuel. Il se demandait comment il était possible de posséder autant de vêtements sans savoir quoi porter. Habituellement, il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose qu'il considérait futile. Il attrapait le premier pantalon qui lui tombait sous la main, trouvait un haut adapté et n'en parlait plus. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Naruto l'avait invité au cinéma et Sasuke voulait l'impressionner au niveau vestimentaire, cherchant quelque chose à la fois simple et élégant. Hélas, cette tâche s'avérait bien plus rude qu'on pourrait le croire.

-T'as mis quoi comme sous-vêtement ? le taquina Suigetsu, parce que c'est ce vêtement là qui fait toute la différence.

Les yeux sombres de Sasuke roulèrent tandis qu'un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

-T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, on va juste au cinéma, répondit Sasuke en s'approchant de son ami.

-T'es un mec donc tu devrais savoir que nous n'invitons jamais quelqu'un sans idée derrière la tête. Moi, lorsque j'invite Karin au restau, j'espère toujours une compensation en échange.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Et tu l'obtiens, ta compensation ?

Pris au dépourvu, Suigetsu détourna les yeux et chercha ses mots. Il bafouilla une phrase incompréhensible, soupira, avant de se ranger du côté de la sincérité :

-Pas toujours, marmonna-t-il, dépité.

Sasuke ne put réprimer un rire moqueur et Suigetsu le frappa avec un coussin. Le claquement familier des talons hauts de Karin résonna dans le couloir. Les yeux pétillant de malice, Suigetsu posa un index sur sa bouche, faisant comprendre à Sasuke qu'il devait garder secret leur petite conversation. Sasuke lui répondit par un clin d'œil et ils gloussèrent au moment où la rousse poussa la porte de la chambre.

Karin les toisa d'un air méfiant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez vous deux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

Suigetsu essuya la larme salée qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Pour rien ma chérie, roucoula-t-il.

Insensible à son numéro de charme, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Ce dernier refermait la porte de sa penderie, ayant finalement déniché une chemise et un pantalon plus ou moins à son goût.

-Sasuke, on va être en retard à l'hôpital, dit-elle, tu n'as pas le temps de te changer.

Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles et le regard noisette de Karin jongla entre Sasuke et Suigetsu, qui baissa les yeux, coupable. L'atmosphère enjouée régnant dans la chambre quelques minutes auparavant s'évapora subitement, laissant place à une tension palpable. Nerveux, Suigetsu torturait les oreilles du lapin en peluche gisant au pied du lit de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci cherchait les mots adéquats pour avouer à Karin ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée. La jeune femme sentait peser sur elle un poids lourd de non-dits. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Quoi ? reprit-elle, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

-Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital Karin, lâcha Sasuke, j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami.

Les yeux de Karin s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres tandis que la surprise tendait les traits de son visage. Elle se tourna vers Suigetsu, en quête de soutien. Mais son petit-ami ne lui fit don d'aucun réconfort, se contentant seulement d'étudier le sol. N'y croyant pas, Karin s'approcha de Sasuke et planta son regard sévère dans le sien.

-Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu as une séance de chimiothérapie dans une demi-heure et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller !

-Non, Karin. Je n'irai pas.

Un cri outré s'échappa de sa bouche et, mains sur les hanches, elle le toisa de toute sa grandeur.

-Tu ne vas pas à tes séances, Sasuke ? gronda-t-elle, tes parents sont au courant de ta rechute au moins ?

-Karin, soupira-t-il, je suis condamné. Je ne veux pas passer les derniers mois qu'il me reste à supporter la chimio, je ne veux plus suivre le traitement, c'est terminé.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Sasuke !

Elle avait littéralement hurlé. Le ton désespéré de sa voix perça les murs de la demeure et fit écho dans le couloir. Inquiet, Suigetsu bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa main pour la calmer mais elle le repoussa d'un geste rageur. Ses doigts agrippèrent les épaules de Sasuke et son regard voilé de larmes le supplia.

-Sasuke... tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Je te l'interdis !

Le concerné l'affrontait d'un air déterminé, sûr de lui.

-Mes parents sont en vacances et mon frère roucoule avec Sakura, ils sont enfin heureux, dit Sasuke. Ne dis rien à ma famille Karin, je te le demande en tant qu'ami. Puis-je te faire confiance ?

Le visage de Karin se décomposa. À l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur se disloquer.

-Je... tu oses me demander ça ? Et toi comment peux-tu le couvrir ? cria-t-elle à l'égard de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui. Les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues, les peignant de noir. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Suigetsu, bafouillant de temps à autre des mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'il la berçait de douces paroles tout en caressant ses longs cheveux roux. Sasuke assistait à ce malheureux spectacle, impuissant. Son cœur se serra et il frotta tendrement le dos de Karin, espérant la réconforter.

-S'il te plaît Karin, chuchota-t-il, fait ça pour moi. Je veux vivre pleinement, comme un garçon normal, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? S'ils apprennent ma rechute, mes parents me cloueront dans un lit d'hôpital et ça, je ne le veux pas.

Elle hoqueta et opina d'un hochement de tête. Suigetsu l'étreignit plus fortement pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de son corps frêle. Il échangea un bref regard avec Sasuke et, d'un geste du menton, lui indiqua la porte.

-Vas-y Sasuke, dit-il. Je m'occupe d'elle. Ne pense plus à ça et essaie de profiter de ta journée aux côtés de Naruto.

Sasuke les constata encore quelques instants avant d'envoyer valser ses vêtements sur le lit et de tourner les talons. Il ne se changerait pas, tant pis, il se rendrait à son rendez-vous vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'un pull. La joie qui l'avait asticoté toute la matinée venait de s'évanouir subitement. La tristesse le traversa comme une vague et il massa son estomac douloureux en quittant la maison.

D'un pas traînant, il prit la direction du square, là où Naruto avait prévu de le retrouver. L'alizé repoussa en arrière ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, les ébouriffant docilement. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et, songeur, contempla le ciel. De minces rayons de soleil tentaient de se frayer un passage entre les nuages obstruant le ciel. L'odeur des fleurs remplit ses poumons mais ne parvint pas à égayer son humeur. Il se força à penser à Naruto et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent.

Il fut surpris d'apercevoir Naruto assit sur un banc. Il était en avance d'un quart d'heure. Amusé par cette extrême ponctualité, Sasuke esquissa un discret sourire. Il pressa le pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, raccourcissant ainsi la distance le séparant de Naruto, il sentait l'angoisse marteler un peu plus son estomac. De multiples questions défilaient dans sa tête. Pendant qu'il se rapprochait encore, il s'attarda sur le comportement de Naruto et remarqua la manière dont il tordait ses doigts. Etait-il nerveux, lui aussi ? Ses yeux bleus fixaient le sol, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la montre entourant son poignet. Sasuke combla les derniers mètres.

-Salut Naruto, l'aborda-t-il.

Le blond sursauta, surpris. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Sasuke approcher. Le brun ricana et Naruto se leva, confus.

-Salut Sasuke.

-Tu es en avance, lâcha Sasuke pour empêcher le silence de s'installer entre eux.

-Toi aussi.

-C'est vrai.

Naruto se détendit et réussit à sourire.

-On y va ? proposa-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Sasuke lui emboîta le pas. Les deux garçons sillonnèrent à travers le parc, mutiques, avant de se rendre en ville. Petit à petit, au gré de leurs pas, l'atmosphère se détendit, les langues se délièrent, les regards se croisèrent, les mains se frôlèrent timidement. Habituellement réservé, Sasuke raconta sa vie à Naruto, lui parlant de sa rencontre avec Karin et de l'amitié qui le liait à Suigetsu. Il enchaîna sur sa famille, insistant sur sa relation fusionnelle avec son frère, détaillant avec joie les repas familiaux où chacun s'amusait, heureux de se retrouver. Naruto l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, sans l'interrompre, son visage composant parfois une mimique, sa bouche s'étirant souvent en un sourire discret, retrouvant à travers les paroles de Sasuke le bonheur d'avoir une vraie famille.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cinéma et le film débuta, Naruto ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur les acteurs, dérangeant le couple de personnes âgées assis à côté d'eux. Ses doigts effleurèrent la main de Sasuke posée sur l'accoudoir mais lorsque ce dernier tenta de capter son regard, Naruto fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Sasuke abandonna, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur le film pour contenir l'émotion qui le gagnait.

Naruto dû faire preuve d'une force surhumaine pour se retenir de l'embrasser. À l'entracte, Sasuke voulut une glace. Naruto la lui paya. Chacun fixait l'écran et regardait sans vraiment les voir les acteurs qui dévoilaient leur talent. Aucun des deux ne comprit le film, ils ne retinrent même pas l'histoire. Simplement parce que chacun passa l'entièreté de la séance à songer à l'autre. Le film prit fin sur l'air d'une musique classique, le générique défila sur l'écran noir, mettant fin au baiser romantique des deux acteurs principaux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils furent éblouis par la lumière. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui décocha un sourire.

-J'ai adoré ce film, assura-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Moi aussi. C'était vraiment une très belle histoire.

Ils mentaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Sasuke.

-Une promenade dans le square ? proposa Naruto.

-C'est d'accord mais il va falloir se dépêcher.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir, dit-il.

Naruto allait répondre mais une voix tristement familière glaça son cœur d'horreur.

-Naruto ?

Le concerné fit des yeux ronds avant de se retourner à la volée. Une ombre passa sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut ces cheveux roux et ce regard turquoise.

-Gaara ? s'étouffa-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est un lieu public je te signale.

Gaara s'approcha de son éternelle démarche lente. Un malaise clairement perceptible plana entre les ex amants. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à la situation, et frustré par l'impolitesse de Gaara qui ne l'avait même pas salué. Le rouquin se mordillait les lèvres, anxieux. Naruto le fusillait de son regard azur, nullement impressionné par la froideur émanant de son ex petit ami. Les yeux accusateurs de Gaara se détachèrent de ceux de Naruto pour se poser sur Sasuke.

-C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut le corps de Sasuke. Il lui adressa un regard glacial pour unique réponse, ce qui fit sourire Gaara. Naruto détailla Sasuke pendant une fraction de seconde et, d'une voix ferme, ordonna à Gaara de le suivre. Le rouquin scruta le cobalt de ses yeux, en quête d'une quelconque explication mais n'y trouva qu'un mépris insupportable. En haussant les épaules, il dépassa Sasuke pour s'en éloigner, Naruto sur les talons.

À quelques mètres de Sasuke, ils pouvaient parler librement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaara ?

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels ?

Naruto laissa échapper un rictus amer.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as largué. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à avoir ensemble. Cesse de m'appeler.

Naruto allait partir mais Gaara l'attrapa par le bras. Le blond resta indifférent face à la peine brillant dans les yeux de celui qui autrefois partageait ses nuits.

-Pardonne-moi Naruto, chuchota-t-il, j'ai fait une grave erreur. Je voudrais que tu me laisses une seconde chance. Tu me manques.

Naruto le toisa d'un air supérieur avant de reprendre possession de son bras. Heureux de le voir se rabaisser, il lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce, le désir de le blesser autant qu'il l'avait été se montrant plus fort que tout.

-À part le sexe, tu ne m'as jamais rien apporté de satisfaisant, cracha Naruto.

Vexé, Gaara serra les poings avec l'envie d'en envoyer un dans le visage de ce parfait abruti.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Je ne veux plus te voir Gaara. Tu n'es rien pour moi.

Naruto tourna les talons mais la voix de Gaara résonna encore dans son dos, titillant ses nerfs fragiles.

-Alors c'est lui ton nouveau jouet ? asséna Gaara en pointant Sasuke du doigt, tu comptes le dépouiller de son innocence pour ensuite l'abandonner comme un salaud ?

Furieux, Naruto fit volte face et revint sur ses pas.

-Il n'a rien à voir avec toi et tout les autres. Ne te compare pas à lui, Gaara, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.

Le cœur de Gaara se scinda en deux, blessé par les mots de Naruto. Certes, leur relation ne dura que trois mois mais il s'était rapidement attaché à ce blondinet au regard électrique. Il le regrettait amèrement, désormais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. N'ignorant rien de la réputation volage de Naruto, il aurait dû rester sur ses gardes mais l'affection qu'il lui portait brisa toutes les barrières qu'il avait soigneusement érigées. Une boule noua sa gorge. Il ne supporta plus le combat visuel imposé par Naruto et détourna le regard. Naruto soupira et retourna auprès de Sasuke, laissant Gaara derrière lui.

Machinalement, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Les orbes turquoises de Gaara les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle de la rue.

-Oh... serais-tu amoureux Naruto ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

À nouveau plongés dans le silence, ils gagnèrent le square. Naruto faisait face à ses idées noires pendant que Sasuke fixait leurs mains encore scellées. Le murmure de l'orage ramena le blond à la réalité et Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. D'épais nuages noirs flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant à tout moment de lâcher sur eux une pluie glacée. À contre cœur, Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke. Ils ralentirent leur cadence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les échos de la nature. Le chant discret des oiseaux, le bruit apaisant de l'eau, le sifflement du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des cerisiers.

Pensif, Naruto étudiait ses pieds. Sasuke le détaillait avec insistance, désirant en savoir plus sur ce rouquin malpoli mais n'osant le lui demander. Le square était pratiquement désert en cette fin de journée maussade. L'air était dense, respirer devenait difficile. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Sasuke, Naruto lui fournit une explication.

-Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, Gaara venait de me quitter. C'est en partie pour ça que je me suis montré grossier avec toi Sasuke, je m'en excuse.

Sasuke sourit gentiment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il, mais j'avais raison ce jour là : tu allais mal.

Naruto ricana et, d'un hochement de tête, confirma ses propos.

-Tu l'aimais ? questionna Sasuke.

-Absolument pas.

-Oh...

Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin et, bien que Sasuke essayait de le réprimer, un mince sourire se courba sur ses lèvres. Naruto et Gaara entretinrent une relation chaotique. Au début de leur histoire, tout se passa bien, ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble, savourant simplement le plaisir de l'instant. Au fil des jours, au gré des mois, leur idylle prit un autre tournant. Gaara se montra de plus en plus exigeant et n'eut de cesse de multiplier ses déclarations amoureuses, clamant son besoin de stabilité. Naruto ne voyait pas le futur avec Gaara. Pour lui, leurs corps se rencontraient, s'unissaient, mais leurs cœurs demeuraient des étrangers.

Enchaînant les disputes, ils en vinrent à ne communiquer qu'avec le corps. Fragile et amoureux, Gaara craqua le premier et envoya Naruto sur les roses. Ce dernier ne souffrit pas de cette rupture brutale mais sa fierté fut atteinte. Gaara appartenait au passé et Naruto ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Désormais, il envisageait le futur avec une autre personne.

Une goutte puis des centaines s'abattirent sur eux. Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et l'entraîna dans une course folle. Sous le grondement menaçant de l'orage, les deux garçons traversèrent le parc sous l'ondée glacée. Ils arrivèrent dans le centre-ville embouteillé et s'abritèrent sous l'auvent d'une supérette. Dos courbé, mains sur les genoux, Naruto reprenait son souffle tandis que Sasuke l'observait d'un œil brillant. Les essuie-glaces des voitures luttaient contre la pluie, les piétons couraient dans tous les sens, telle une colonie de fourmis.

L'auvent n'étant pas large, Naruto et Sasuke étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Epaules collées l'une contre l'autre, ils regardaient la pluie tomber, écoutant la mélodie que composait les gouttes en s'écrasant sur le plastique au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-« Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville », récita Naruto.

-Paul Verlaine, compléta Sasuke.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Naruto pendant qu'il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

-Tu vois que tu sais aider les autres quand tu veux, échappa Sasuke.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça et une lueur de tristesse brilla dans ses yeux. En soupirant, il balaya d'un regard morne le centre-ville peuplé de voitures.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour les autres, je ne suis pas comme toi, répondit-il.

-Tu te trompes, on peut toujours faire quelque chose pour les autres, le tout est de le vouloir vraiment.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard.

-Ce que tu as fait il y a quelques minutes est merveilleux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as souris.

Un sentiment mêlant joie et surprise traversa son corps de toute part. Confus, Naruto se gratta frénétiquement l'arrière du crâne.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu m'as apporté quelque chose. Ta chaleur, ta beauté véritable, celle que tu caches derrière tes airs de gros dur, la douceur que tu dissimules soigneusement et... la blancheur de tes dents.

Naruto sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Pour ça, il faut remercier mon dentiste et son super détartrage annuel.

Sasuke pouffa. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent. Ceux de Sasuke fuirent les orbes de Naruto avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans le bleu limpide. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent. L'émotion qui les avait envahit au cinéma venait de refaire surface, déferlant dans leurs corps, retournant leurs cœurs. Après moult tentatives, Naruto capta enfin le regard de Sasuke.

L'hésitation se lut sur son visage mais le sourire que lui présentait Sasuke apaisa toutes ses inquiétudes. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se pencha vers Sasuke et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Sa bouche se détacha de celle de Sasuke et ils échangèrent un bref regard. Le brun plaqua une main sur la nuque de Naruto et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser fut plus intense, moins chaste. Les mains de Naruto entourèrent la taille de Sasuke, frissonnant au contact de son corps. Les doigts égarés dans la chevelure ambrée de Naruto, Sasuke essayait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Goûter à ses lèvres engendrait en lui une flopée de sensations inconnues.

Transportés ailleurs, entendant seulement la pluie heurter le plastique de l'auvent, ils n'avaient conscience que de la chaleur de l'autre. La main de Sasuke glissa sur la joue de Naruto. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, timides, avant de danser ensemble. Le cœur à deux doigts d'imploser et les jambes en coton, ils découvraient pour la première fois le véritable sens du mot « aimer ».

Un mot que Naruto écrivait bien souvent sans vraiment le comprendre, un sentiment que Sasuke se croyait condamné à ne jamais connaître. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, sous l'averse de juillet, partageant un moment unique. L'amour venait de les frapper de plein fouet, les emprisonnant dans un monde bercé de promesses et d'illusions. Naruto imaginait un futur lumineux et rempli d'amour, Sasuke espérait seulement que la leucémie se montrerait compréhensive et lui laisserait le temps de tout offrir à Naruto.

Un futur inexistant pour Sasuke, un avenir flamboyant pour Naruto. Telle était leur unique différence. Le destin leur jouerait peut-être un mauvais tour mais le présent débordait de promesses et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ^^<p>

Cet OS se compose de deux parties: la première, que vous venez de lire, s'intitule "À travers ton regard", la seconde se nommera "Sur le chemin de ton rêve". Mon style est un peu différent de d'habitude dans cet OS, il est plus doux, moins brutal. Je me suis moins concentrée sur la psychologie des personnages et plus sur la relation Naruto/Sasuke. Leur relation va un peu vite je trouve mais c'est un OS en deux parties donc je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Vous remarquerez à quel point Sasuke peut être OOC dans cet OS, tout comme Naruto l'est au début, les rôles sont un peu inversés je trouve. J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de lire la suivante :)

Merci d'avoir lu et gros bisous.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le temps d'un été.**

**Partie 2 : Sur le chemin de ton rêve.**

Naruto sortit de l'université d'Osaka, serein. Le soleil dominait à nouveau le ciel après cinq jours de pluie torrentielle. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il s'enfonça ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et s'envola pour un autre monde. D'humeur joviale, il traversa le centre-ville, saluant de temps à autre les passants. Le cœur plus léger que jamais, il prit le chemin du square avec l'intention d'aller écrire. Une nouvelle histoire lui était venue en rêve la nuit dernière. Une histoire d'amour cette fois. Pour lui qui n'écrivait que des scénarios aventureux, raconter l'histoire d'un amour puissant était un véritable défi.

Le crépuscule tombait sur la ville, rendant l'air plus doux. Les tons rose et orange fusionnaient dans le ciel et donnaient naissance à un rouge magnifique. Le soir était pour lui une source d'inspiration, le moment où les mots lui venaient le plus facilement. Naruto passa près du jardin d'enfants situé à quelques mètres du square. Les éclats de rire innocents s'élevant dans les airs attirèrent son attention. Il se figea et sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke assit sur un banc.

Il oublia bien vite l'histoire guimauve qui lui trottait dans la tête et s'empressa de combler la distance le séparant de Sasuke. Ce dernier observait les enfants d'un œil brillant, visiblement heureux de se trouver en leur présence. Naruto songea à quel point Sasuke pouvait être beau et à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais le blondinet en était déjà follement amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un parc pour mômes ? T'es un pédophile ? l'apostropha Naruto en prenant place à ses côtés et en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Sasuke ricana.

-Zut, tu as découverts mon secret, je vais être obligé de t'assassiner afin de m'assurer de ton silence, répondit-il.

Naruto lui sourit doucement et, discrètement, passa un bras autour de sa taille, effleurant son dos. Sasuke frissonna et répondit à son sourire avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue, la tentation étant trop forte.

-J'aime venir ici. Les enfants sourient toujours, leurs éclats de rire sont merveilleux. Je m'attendris en les entendant raconter leur journée à leurs parents, je m'émeus de les regarder sautiller dans le sable. Ils sont merveilleux. Ce parc est la plus belle facette de la vie, expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa quelques instants, silencieux. Les paroles prononcées par Sasuke réchauffèrent son cœur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le moindre de ses mots était sincère et son regard brillait d'un éclat rassurant. Il suffisait à Naruto de le regarder pour sentir la quiétude l'envahir, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme s'il oubliait tout. Il repensa aux paroles ironiques que sa mère lui avait débitées le matin même alors qu'il avalait son bol de céréales. Elle lui dit qu'elle le trouvait changé, plus calme et moins bruyant qu'avant, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction pour ses tympans.

Naruto s'était contenté de hausser les épaules mais n'en pensait pas moins. Sa mère avait raison, il le savait. Sasuke calmait ses angoisses et exorcisait ses peurs mieux que l'écriture. Il était un remède. Un véritable remède. Un refuge dans lequel il trouvait réconfort et chaleur, dans lequel il se sentait réellement aimé, aimé entièrement, pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il montrait. En Sasuke, Naruto retrouvait l'amour qui lui faisait défaut depuis toujours, il découvrait le bonheur d'aimer et de l'être en retour.

Inquiet face au mutisme de son petit ami, Sasuke le dévisagea.

-Ca va, Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Je viens d'aller m'inscrire à l'université. Fac de lettres.

Stupéfait par cette nouvelle, Sasuke resta troublé quelques secondes avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, heureux. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, le faisant tressaillir. Il était beau, il était fort. Il y arriverait. Sasuke en était convaincu. Dès qu'il l'aperçut cet après-midi là, assit au bord du lac, Sasuke décela sa tristesse, il détecta immédiatement cette fissure, cette fragilité mal contenue qu'il essayait de masquer derrière une apparence dure et rebelle. Au gré des mots de Naruto, il remarqua l'estime lui faisant défaut. Naruto possédait un talent incontestable mais il l'ignorait.

Ce blondinet au regard terriblement expressif pouvait accomplir de grandes choses dans le futur si quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés pour le rassurer et l'écouter. Son manque de confiance se laissait entrevoir dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles. Dès qu'il l'eut compris, Sasuke se jura de tenir sa main sur le chemin de son rêve jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher.

-Je suis fier de toi, Naruto.

Naruto parut touché par ses mots et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Emu par cette soudaine candeur, Sasuke déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Il posa la joue sur l'épaule du blond et s'enivra de son odeur. Un mélange d'Axe et d'eau de Cologne émanait de son corps et Sasuke ne résista pas à la tentation d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son cou délicatement parfumé.

-Ca te dirait de passer la soirée avec moi ? chuchota Sasuke au creux de l'oreille de Naruto, et même la nuit si tu veux.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser chastement avant de lui murmurer un « oui » timide. Autour d'eux, les enfants riaient à n'en plus finir, courant dans le sable, glissant sur le toboggan de métal. Ils restèrent longtemps assis sur ce banc à contempler ce que la vie possédait de plus innocent. Les doigts de Naruto allaient et venaient sur la main de Sasuke. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, plaisantant parfois, riant souvent. Le parc se vida petit à petit et une fois qu'il n'eut plus personne, Naruto se leva et tendit une main à Sasuke.

Naruto prit Sasuke sous son épaule, ne se préoccupant pas des regards inquisiteurs qui glissaient sur eux. Comme un rituel, ils traversèrent le square, respirant l'odeur de la résine humide, savourant les dernières caresses du soleil sur leurs peaux. Ils atteignirent rapidement la maison de Sasuke. C'était une demeure simple et d'apparence chaleureuse.

Dans le hall d'entrée régnait un parfum sucré et l'estomac de Naruto gronda furieusement, faisant rire Sasuke. Les deux garçons gagnèrent le salon et Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Itachi et Sakura occupés à grignoter un gâteau au chocolat. Itachi les accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Naruto, je te présente mon frère Itachi et sa copine Sakura, dit Sasuke.

Naruto échangea une franche poignée de main avec le frère de Sasuke et fit la bise à Sakura.

-Sakura a fait un gâteau au chocolat, déclara Itachi, vous en voulez ?

-J'ai aussi fait une tarte aux pommes pour toi, Sasuke, dit Sakura avec un sourire malicieux.

Les papilles en alerte, Sasuke se rua dans la cuisine et se servit une part de tarte pendant que Naruto se jetait sur le gâteau au chocolat. Tous les quatre rirent bruyamment, dénoncèrent quelques anecdotes au sujet de Sasuke qui, faussement vexé, pinça l'avant-bras de son frère. Après une heure d'échange et de rires, Itachi déclara qu'il emmenait sa belle au restaurant. Sasuke répliqua qu'il était stupide d'engloutir un gâteau au chocolat avant le dîner et son aîné lui répondit par une pichenette sur le front, geste témoignant de leur complicité. Une fois seuls, Naruto et Sasuke dévorèrent une pizza, ne résistant pas à l'appel de la nourriture. Ils s'abrutirent devant une émission de téléréalité puis grimpèrent dans la chambre du brun avec l'intention d'aller se coucher, épuisés d'avoir tant rit.

La chambre de Sasuke était à son image : belle et lumineuse. De nombreux posters recouvraient les murs aux tons bleu pastel et un tapis beige jonchait le sol. La bibliothèque était remplie de livres, à tel point qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler. Naruto s'en approcha et balaya d'un coup d'œil les bouquins qui y reposait. Il y avait des romans, des recueils de poésie et même des essais. Un sourire discret flotta au coin des lèvres de Naruto. L'amour des mots, Sasuke le possédait aussi.

La voix calme de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité.

-Je t'ai acheté quelque chose.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Naruto en s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête avant de lui tendre un sac en carton. Naruto y plongea une main curieuse et en sortit un cahier. Le pouce de Naruto glissa sur sa couverture rouge puis il l'ouvrit afin de feuilleter rapidement ses nombreuses pages blanches.

-Un cahier ?

-Pour que jamais tu ne cesses d'écrire, dit Sasuke.

Ce cadeau lui fit plus plaisir qu'une montagne de bijoux ou qu'une voiture neuve. Ce cadeau le bouleversa parce qu'il symbolisait leur rencontre, leur rappelait que les mots les avaient rapprochés mais surtout, il témoignait de la croyance de Sasuke en ses capacités. À travers ce cadeau, Sasuke lui disait de ne pas abandonner, l'encourageait à se battre pour son rêve, lui insufflait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Naruto le remercia, sincèrement heureux.

Sasuke tendit un stylo à Naruto. Le blond comprit le message et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit pour commencer à écrire. Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés, déposa la tête sur son épaule et le contempla longuement, en silence. Lorsqu'il écrivait, Naruto était plus beau que jamais. Il dévoilait son véritable visage, ses yeux s'attendrissaient et parfois, lorsqu'il était vraiment inspiré, on pouvait voir un sourire flotter au coin de ses lèvres.

La personnalité originelle de Naruto, celle qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler par protection et orgueil, ressortait à travers les lignes de ses textes, nourrissait l'esprit de ses personnages. Le moindre de ses écrits transmettait un message, toujours le même : « aimez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». En une vingtaine de minutes, il remplit les cinq premières pages du cahier, racontant l'histoire d'un homme parti en guerre, en guerre contre lui-même. Il déposa ensuite le stylo pour s'occuper de Sasuke.

Ils discutèrent de longues minutes. Sasuke proposa un pyjama à Naruto mais celui-ci rétorqua qu'il dormait toujours en boxer. Le brun haussa les épaules et l'informa que c'était pareil pour lui. Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, enlacés, et papotèrent encore. Sasuke coupa la parole à Naruto en capturant ses lèvres. Le blond répondit à son baiser avec intensité, sentant le feu monter en lui. Il se retrouva bien rapidement sur Sasuke, couvrant son corps de baisers. Le brun se cambrait sous les caresses délicates que Naruto lui prodiguait pendant que ses lèvres apprenaient par cœur les traits de son visage au teint hâlé. Leur étreinte devint plus brûlante, leur désir grimpa d'un cran. Les souffles se saccadèrent, les baisers s'enflammèrent, les bouches murmurèrent.

Chacun trouvait en l'autre la force qui lui manquait. Sasuke trouvait en Naruto la force de continuer à vivre, Naruto trouvait en Sasuke le courage de réaliser ses rêves.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Naruto l'aima tendrement.

XxXx

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, les semaines défilèrent les unes après les autres, insatiables. Juillet s'éteignit, permettant à août de régner sur le monde. Suite à de longues discussions avec Suigetsu, Karin garda le silence face aux parents Uchiha lorsque ceux-ci, enfin rentrés d'Europe, l'invitèrent à dîner. Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant mais la rouquine le trouva amaigri et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, remarques que Sasuke s'empressa de contester.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Sasuke rechutait mais cela faisait également un mois et demi que le bonheur faisait partie de sa vie autrefois morne. Naruto se trouvait toujours à ses côtés et lui parlait d'avenir, de futur commun. À chaque fois, Sasuke lui répondait par un sourire voilé de chagrin avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Un jour, il lui dirait. Oui, il lui dirait qu'il allait mourir.

Ce soir là, le jeune couple sortait du restaurant, heureux et insouciant. Naruto proposa de raccompagner Sasuke, celui-ci accepta. Ils traversèrent le square silencieux, admirant de temps à autre la constellation d'étoiles qui tapissait le ciel noir. Main dans la main, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le reflet argenté de la lune flottant sur le lac. Elle ressemblait à une lampe noyée, réchauffant le lac de sa lueur rassurante.

-Est-ce que tu sais danser, Sasuke ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

Surpris par cette question, Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Danser ? répéta-t-il, euh… je me débrouille plus ou moins. Quand Karin n'avait pas de copain, elle me traînait dans les soirées où elle était invitée en faisant croire que nous sortions ensemble donc j'ai acquis quelques bases.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Naruto lui décocha un sourire charmeur avant de l'entraîner sur la pelouse d'un pas pressé.

-Tu es bien jovial Naruto, s'amusa Sasuke.

-C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

Sasuke se contenta de rire discrètement. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de la pelouse, à quelques mètres du lac. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit timide des vaguelettes enfantées par le vent. Naruto le regardait avec insistance et Sasuke croisa les bras, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Quoi, tu veux qu'on danse ? questionna le brun d'un ton hésitant.

-Et alors ?

Abasourdi, Sasuke leva les bras vers le ciel tout en roulant des yeux, ce qui fit ricaner Naruto.

-Deux hommes ne dansent pas ensemble, dit-il. Tu nous vois danser comme deux idiots dans le noir au beau milieu de la pelouse ? Il n'y a même pas de musique !

-Imagine-la dans ce cas, souffla Naruto.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

Naruto lui prouva le contraire. Il s'approcha de lui en sifflotant l'air d'une musique classique et l'attrapa par la taille. Incrédule, Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu. Il lâcha un soupir avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto. Le blond les entraîna dans une danse lente et romantique. Sasuke fuyait son regard, fixant un point invisible derrière l'épaule de Naruto.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi stupide, chuchota Sasuke.

-« N'est stupide que la stupidité », Forrest Gump.

-C'est ça, ouais. T'es plutôt nul pour les citations.

-Mais je sais danser contrairement à toi.

Sasuke ne releva pas. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Habile de ses jambes, Naruto menait la danse avec un mélange de fermeté et de tendresse. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amour et son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine. Lui-même de savait pas pourquoi il dansait, ni comment cette idée lui était venue mais il s'en fichait, savourant seulement ce moment unique.

Sasuke sourit et Naruto déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Sasuke savoura la tendresse de ses lèvres et la chaleur qu'elles engendraient à l'intérieur de son corps rongé par la maladie. Naruto cessa de fredonner, Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être ailleurs, loin de tout. Leurs corps déjà proches se collèrent l'un à l'autre, étouffant les derniers espaces qui les séparaient encore. Les doigts de Sasuke caressaient la nuque de Naruto, provoquant chez lui un agréable frisson.

La lueur de la lune accentuait la beauté mystérieuse de Sasuke. Elle redessinait les traits harmonieux de son visage angélique, rendait sa peau plus opaline encore, traçait des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux sombres. Sasuke esquissa un sourire et, sans le savoir, fit briller davantage les yeux de Naruto. Le blond resserra son étreinte et colla un instant son front contre celui de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Leurs nez se rencontrèrent timidement, leurs souffles n'en formèrent bientôt plus qu'un. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place entre eux bien qu'ils leur devaient beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient en un regard, en un seul geste, comme s'ils partageaient le même cœur. Bouleversé, Naruto eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Il serra les dents, retenant ses sanglots injustifiés. La bouche de Sasuke frôla la sienne. Chaque partie de Sasuke, chaque fragment de lui, chaque geste, chaque murmure saisissait l'âme de Naruto et le prenait à la gorge. Sasuke embrassa ses lèvres avec une douceur qui lui serra le cœur.

Naruto n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient en l'amour et avait toujours fait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Il se souvenait encore du rire qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il lisait _Le Banquet_ de Platon. L'idée selon laquelle Dieu créait deux âmes à la fois –homme et homme, femme et femme ou homme et femme- et les séparait ensuite le faisait doucement ricaner. Mais le passage dont il se moquait le plus était sans doute celui où, selon cette théorie au romantisme sirupeux, chacun des deux êtres créés ensemble cherchait inlassablement son âme jumelle pour n'en former qu'une. Deux êtres issus d'une même âme mais séparés après avoir déclenché la colère du Créateur et qui n'avaient d'autre but que de retrouver leur moitié disparue, telle était la théorie dont Naruto s'était longtemps moqué.

Naruto devait bien avouer sa défaite face à l'amour. Sasuke était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée en ces dix huit années de malheur. Jeune mais déjà blasé, il commençait à ne plus rien attendre de la vie, à ne plus croire en l'avenir. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke entra dans son existence, la rendant plus colorée et plus douce. Sasuke était la bouée de sauvetage qui maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau, l'énergie qui lui permettait d'avancer et de croire à nouveau en la vie. Etait-il son âme jumelle ? Naruto n'en avait aucun doute.

Ses lèvres déposèrent quelques baisers dans le cou de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Les mots qu'il s'était juré ne jamais prononcer venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche, sincères et lumineux. Sasuke se raidit subitement, griffant involontairement la nuque de Naruto. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Sasuke cilla une fraction de seconde puis les traits de son visage se crispèrent, composant une mine indifférente qui, de par son manque d'authenticité, trahissait le trouble brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Naruto voulut caresser sa joue mais il recula de quelques pas.

Peiné, Naruto avança d'un pas. Sasuke recula encore.

-Sasuke ? balbutia-t-il, que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu me…

Le dernier mot se perdit dans sa douleur. Il fut incapable de le prononcer.

-Je… je fais souffrir bien assez de gens comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te joignes à eux, Naruto.

La puissance des mots pouvait être cruelle. Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. La voix de Sasuke tremblotait, vacillait vers l'aigu . Il évita le regard décontenancé de Naruto, sachant pertinemment que s'il se noyait dans l'océan de ses yeux, il ne saurait aller jusqu'au bout. Sasuke s'était juré d'en finir avec Naruto avant que celui-ci ne s'attache trop à lui. Hélas, la limite qu'il avait instauré venait d'être dépassée. Il maudit son égoïsme.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, il ne méritait pas ces paroles merveilleuses. Il allait mourir. Bientôt. Naruto ne devait plus l'aimer, il devait l'oublier. Naruto le dévisageait avec intérêt, fouillant ses yeux pour y trouver un semblant d'explication.

-Si tu restes avec moi, chuchota Sasuke, je n'aurais plus envie de quitter ce monde. Rien ne me retiens ici ! Rien… à part toi. Nous ne devons plus nous voir.

Le cœur de Naruto éclata en mille morceaux. Une douleur aigue pinça sa poitrine et il passa une main sur son visage, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le petit pincement qui titilla sa fierté lorsque Gaara le laissa tomber. C'était pire que ça, cela faisait bien plus mal.

-Sasuke… je…

Au bord des larmes, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Naruto fixa le lac paisible durant une poignée de secondes avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, hurlant son nom. Sasuke ne se retourna pas, s'efforçant seulement d'accélérer le rythme de sa course, priant pour que Naruto ne le rattrape pas, jamais.

Il se retrouva sur le sentier bétonné, le parfum des fleurs flottait dans l'air. Naruto lui cria de s'arrêter mais Sasuke l'ignora. Une pluie de larmes déferlait sur ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait dû sortir avec lui. Naruto méritait un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir. Dans son dos, les pas de Naruto se rapprochaient lentement.

-Attends ! Sasuke ! hurla le blond.

Sasuke ralentit puis s'immobilisa au milieu du sentier. Pas parce qu'il avait obéit à Naruto, mais parce qu'une toux grasse venait de le prendre à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Son estomac se retourna et, mains sur les genoux, il vomit une petite quantité de sang.

-Oh… oh non, haleta-t-il, pas maintenant.

Il rendit une deuxième fois. Naruto arriva à sa hauteur et, d'un œil affolé, assistait au spectacle, impuissant. Prit d'un vertige, Sasuke tituba dangereusement. Naruto le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le menton couvert de sang et la vue brouillée, Sasuke luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Hey c'est quoi ce bordel ? paniqua Naruto, Sasuke ! Est-ce que ça va ? Sasuke !

Incapable de lui répondre, Sasuke se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Les poumons brûlants, la respiration difficile, Sasuke souhaitait mourir immédiatement. Dans les bras de Naruto. Existait-il un meilleur endroit pour terminer sa vie ? S'il mourrait maintenant, il le ferait avec le sourire aux lèvres, entouré de la chaleur de celui qu'il aimait plus que de raison, après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre de sa part.

D'une main tremblante, Naruto composa le numéro du SAMU. Les ambulanciers déclarèrent qu'ils allaient arriver dans moins de cinq minutes mais cela semblait déjà trop long pour Naruto. En cinq minutes, Sasuke pouvait sombrer et ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux, en cinq minutes, la mort pouvait l'arracher à lui, en cinq minutes, il pouvait convulser, en cinq minutes, il pouvait se passer tout un tas de choses que Naruto n'osait même pas envisager. Les muscles endoloris, il s'assit par terre et serra contre lui le corps grelottant de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… ils vont arriver, tu entends ? Allez… fait pas l'imbécile, ferme pas les yeux !

Sasuke trouva la force de lui sourire. S'il avait pu parler, il lui aurait chuchoté qu'il l'aimait aussi. Sa plus grande crainte était en train de se produire. Si Naruto l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce qu'il ferait certainement, Sasuke ne pourrait plus lui mentir. Il lui devrait des explications et peut-être Naruto se montrerait-il assez compréhensif pour le pardonner. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il resterait à ses côtés par amour, peut-être qu'il s'en irait par peur, peut-être qu'il lui rendrait visite pour soulager sa conscience. Tant de questions se pressaient dans sa tête, accentuant la douleur occupée à la marteler.

Naruto couvrit son visage de baisers tendres, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et souhaitait le rassurer. Son corps meurtri tressaillit légèrement, se délectant de cette infime douceur au milieu de toute la souffrance qui l'assénait.

-Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur pour que tu puisses t'y blottir, Sasuke, souffla Naruto. Je… je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais ! Tu comprends ça ? Tiens le coup, ils vont arriver !

Toute sirène hurlante, les phares de l'ambulance déchirèrent l'obscurité de la nuit. Les ambulanciers s'empressèrent d'installer Sasuke sur une civière, Naruto grimpa dans le combi. Serrant la main de Sasuke, il lui murmurait de douces paroles tandis que les secouristes faisaient un bilan général et prévenaient l'hôpital de leur arrivée imminente. Sasuke ne lâcha pas le regard de Naruto. Pas une seconde.

L'ambulance atteignit le CHU d'Osaka en un temps record. Sasuke s'était évanouit lors du trajet mais Naruto ne lâcha pas sa main. Les médecins venaient de l'arracher au blondinet pour l'emmener en salle d'examens. Naruto patienta dans la salle d'attente et une infirmière se chargea de contacter les parents Uchiha.

Le regard vide et les bras endoloris, Naruto fixait le sol. L'esprit embrumé de questions, il ne cessait de revivre mentalement la scène. Il se souvint de l'impuissance l'ankylosant, de la peur saisissant sa gorge, de l'angoisse retournant son estomac. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils dansaient encore sous le firmament. Il maudissait son manque de réaction, lui qui s'était juré de protéger Sasuke. Quel genre d'homme était-il s'il n'arrivait pas à prendre soin de l'être le plus cher à son cœur ? Un incapable, comme aimait souvent lui répéter son père lorsque la bouteille déliait sa langue.

-Où est-il ? Où est mon fils ? clama une voix féminine.

Naruto releva les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha pour les avoir vu en photo. L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur leurs visages. La réceptionniste leur intima de patienter sur un siège mais Fugaku haussa le ton, exigeant des explications. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Monsieur et madame Uchiha ? les apostropha-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Fugaku l'ignora, trop occupé à malmener l'employée. Mikoto le détailla avec interrogation. Les traits de son visage se tendirent soudainement lorsque son regard sombre glissa sur le sang éparpillé sur le t-shirt de Naruto. Elle poussa un cri, ayant compris. Fugaku sursauta. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et son corps chancela dangereusement. Son mari l'attrapa par les épaules pour la maintenir en équilibre, tandis qu'elle déversait quelques larmes contre son épaule. Fugaku Uchiha dévisagea Naruto avec une pointe de reproche dans les pupilles.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement, que veux-tu ?

Troublé, Naruto se racla la gorge.

-Je… je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis un… ami de Sasuke. J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il s'est effondré.

-Effondré ? répéta Fugaku, comment ça ?

-Eh bien… nous marchions tranquillement et… euh… enfin…

Naruto se tut. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à cet homme que Sasuke s'était enfuit en courant après avoir entendu sa déclaration amoureuse, ni qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. D'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas dissimuler des informations pouvant être nécessaires au rétablissement de Sasuke. L'estomac noué, il s'efforçait de soutenir le regard dur de Fugaku, réfléchissant à une solution.

Heureusement pour Naruto, un médecin s'avança vers eux. Sa longue chevelure noire dansait derrière son dos recouvert de la traditionnelle blouse blanche. De larges cernes grignotaient ses joues blêmes et creusées par la fatigue. Il leur décocha un sourire et Mikoto Uchiha le supplia du regard. Compatissant, il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Docteur Orochimaru, dit Fugaku, que s'est-il passé ?

-Est-ce à cause de son cancer ? enchaîna Mikoto, il était pourtant en rémission !

Cancer. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Sasuke était malade et il n'avait rien remarqué. Durant ces deux mois de relation, il n'avait rien vu. Certes, Sasuke avait annulé quelques rendez-vous, prétextant qu'il se sentait mal, mais jamais Naruto n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un cancer. La colère le gagna subitement et se mêla à la tristesse habitant son cœur. Il était en colère contre son ignorance et une partie de lui en voulait à Sasuke de ne lui avoir rien dit. Lui faisait-il si peu confiance ? Ne comptait-il pas pour lui ? À vrai dire, Naruto s'était tellement laissé transporté par ses sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Après tout, Sasuke n'avait jamais dit l'aimer. Ces deux mois n'étaient-ils qu'une simple illusion, un rêve cruel dépourvu de toute sincérité ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'étayer ses réflexions. Le docteur Orochimaru leur proposa de rendre visite à Sasuke et ils se dépêchèrent de le suivre, traversant les couloirs interminables de l'hôpital. Mikoto et Fugaku pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Naruto resta dans le couloir, contemplant Sasuke par l'entrebâillement de la porte blanche.

Mikoto étreignit son fils pendant que Fugaku ébouriffait ses cheveux avec un discret sourire. Naruto ravala la boule nouant sa gorge. Il songea que peut-être, il devrait partir. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tout cet amour, lui qui ne connaissait que le mépris et ignorait ce qu'était une vraie famille. Que faisait-il ici, d'ailleurs ? Sasuke ne voulait plus le voir, telles furent ses dernières paroles, des paroles qui marquèrent le cœur de Naruto.

Le rire de Sasuke s'éleva dans les airs, discret et chaleureux. Naruto ne put réprimer un triste sourire. Il aimait tant l'entendre rire. Sasuke échangea quelques paroles avec ses parents puis Orochimaru les convoqua dans son bureau afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Mikoto embrassa le front de son fils et souffla quelque chose à son oreille avant de quitter la chambre en compagnie de son mari et du médecin. Sans un regard pour Naruto, ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé.

Naruto jaugea Sasuke durant des secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Que faire ? Entrer ? Ne pas entrer ? Nerveusement, il se mordillait les lèvres. Il jura avant de se résigner à pousser la porte. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, surpris de le voir. Toute la frustration qui s'était emparé de Naruto venait de s'évaporer subitement. Allongé au fond de ce lit d'hôpital, Sasuke paraissait vulnérable, plus fragile que jamais.

Naruto s'approcha, hésitant. La lenteur de ses pas trahissait son incertitude et il dut réunir tout son courage pour atteindre le lit. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke détourna les yeux. Naruto s'assit au bord du lit, le faisant légèrement grincer. Son regard azur cherchait vainement celui de Sasuke. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir si Sasuke jouait un rôle ou s'il était sincère. La bouche savait mentir, le regard demeurait honnête.

-Sasuke… regarde-moi.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Naruto le détaillait avec perplexité. Il était impossible que Sasuke lui ai menti pendant tout ce temps. Il lui avait peut-être caché sa maladie mais en le voyant étendu sur ce lit, Naruto ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Ils se fixèrent longuement, silencieux. Leurs yeux confessèrent les sentiments que leurs bouches ne pouvaient exprimer.

Cédant aux sanglots qui le gagnaient, Naruto serra Sasuke. Le brun embrassa sa joue et murmura des excuses maladroites à son oreille. Sa peur et sa colère s'évacuèrent par les larmes et ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, chacun pleurant dans les bras de l'autre. Sasuke n'aurait pu dire à quel point il était heureux. Retrouver Naruto à son réveil lui semblait encore irréel mais pourtant, il était bien là, tout contre lui, il pouvait même sentir son cœur cogner violemment son torse.

Naruto colla son front à celui de Sasuke. Il balaya du pouce les quelques mèches ébène plaquées sur ses joues et dévoila son visage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? chuchota Naruto d'une voix douce.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas entacher notre relation. Je voulais oublier ma maladie et j'y arrivais très bien avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu portes un autre regard sur moi ou que tu me quittes. Je sais que c'est égoïste, je te demande pardon.

-Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse te quitter ?

Un rictus amer s'échappa de la bouche de Sasuke.

-Un mec en bonne santé et ayant la joie de vivre est beaucoup plus attirant qu'un cancéreux.

Naruto s'offusqua. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau humide de Sasuke, le faisant grimacer.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime tel que tu es, rien ne pourra changer ça !

-On verra si tu tiendras le même discours une fois que la chimio aura ravagé mon corps et arraché mes cheveux. Franchement Naruto… vis ta vie. Ne reste pas là à me conter des belles paroles tout en me tenant la main. Ca te…

-Ca me rend heureux, coupa Naruto.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sasuke. « Heureux ». Ce mot sonnait faux. Au cours de sa jeunesse, il n'avait connu que les larmes et les lamentations de ses proches. Il ne comptait plus les fois où Karin s'était efforcée de lui sourire alors que ses joues portaient encore les empreintes de ses larmes, les fois où sa mère le regardait, les mâchoires serrées, alors qu'il subissait une énième séance de chimiothérapie, les fois où son père se sentait coupable parce qu'il ne pouvait lui faire don de sa moelle osseuse ou encore les fois où Itachi et Sakura lui rendaient visite avec une tristesse grossièrement dissimulée. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu sa famille heureuse et il en était l'unique responsable. Il ne supporterait pas de gangréner la vie d'une autre personne.

-Qui est heureux dans un hôpital ? Ne dis pas de bêtise s'il te plaît, lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Je t'aime. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, qu'importe l'endroit. Et toi Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Naruto. Et parce que je t'aime tellement, je veux t'épargner cette douleur.

Naruto sourit.

-Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout, Sasuke. Je ne partirai pas, quoi que tu dises.

Sasuke se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de Naruto. Le blond encadra de ses mains le visage de Sasuke. Sa bouche glissa dans le cou du brun pour y déposer quelques baisers. La tendresse de ses gestes et la douceur de ses lèvres serrèrent le cœur de Sasuke. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa nuque, la faisant tressaillir. Frôler sa peau mate, embrasser ses lèvres, s'émerveiller de son sourire, vibrer au son de sa voix… Sasuke avait prié de toutes ses forces pour goûter de nouveau ces instants de bonheur. Il n'avait voulu vivre que pour ces instants magiques et n'avait peur de mourir que pour ne plus les connaître.

On frappa à la porte. Naruto se redressa vivement et Sasuke fit la moue, mécontent . Le docteur Orochimaru entra dans la chambre en compagnie des parents Uchiha. L'épais dossier qu'il tenait en main et la crispation de ses traits témoignaient de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer. Trop habitué à ce genre de regard pour y être sensible, Sasuke jeta un œil à Naruto. Anxieux, ce dernier jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveu blond et fixait le médecin avec insistance, attendant le verdict qu'il devinait cruel.

-Comme je l'ai dit à tes parents, tu n'es venu à aucune séance de chimiothérapie, tu n'as donc pas suivi de traitement au cours de ces deux derniers mois, préluda Orochimaru. Pas besoin d'un diplôme de médecine pour savoir que ton cancer a prit le dessus.

Fugaku lança un regard plein de reproches à son fils qui baissa les yeux, gêné.

-Si j'en crois tes parents, continua le médecin, tu ne leur as rien dit au sujet de ta rechute. C'est vrai Sasuke ?

Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête. Naruto tentait de capter son attention afin de lui faire comprendre, à travers la douceur de son regard, qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, reprit Orochimaru. Au stade où tu en es Sasuke, seule un greffe de moelle osseuse pourrait t'aider. Or, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ta famille proche n'est pas compatible.

Orochimaru se tourna vers le couple Uchiha. Mikoto serrait les dents, retenant ses larmes.

-Je vous promet de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver un donneur mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Ses yeux jonglèrent entre le docteur Orochimaru et Sasuke. Un pincement aigu assaillit son cœur et il porta une main à son pectoral gauche. La tête assénée de souvenirs, il réfléchit frénétiquement. Sasuke avait été son miracle. Il était apparu un après-midi de juin pour égayer sa vie. Lui qui insultait sans arrêt la vie de garce, la blâmait de l'avoir fait naître dans un foyer chaotique, il s'était laissé submerger par ses sentiments négatifs et se forgeait un caractère froid, espérant se protéger de tout. Mais Sasuke lui avait prouvé que si la vie savait se montrer ingrate, entraînant sans scrupules les hommes dans les profondeurs d'un océan de malheur, elle était aussi capable de leur envoyer une bouée de sauvetage afin qu'ils ne se noient pas.

Sasuke lui avait montré l'autre visage de la vie, le visage doux et aimant. Naruto ne le remercierait jamais assez. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait être son miracle, le miracle qui l'arracherait à une mort certaine. Alors il se leva lentement et apostropha le médecin d'une voix dure. Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha le dévisagèrent sans comprendre et il ne craignit pas d'affronter leur regard inquisiteur.

-Pourrai-je être le miracle dont vous parlez, docteur ? demanda-t-il.

Les mots portaient sa détermination, le timbre de sa voix n'autorisait aucune contradiction, la dureté de ses yeux trahissait l'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir. Orochimaru l'avisa pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'échanger un bref regard avec Fugaku.

-Eh bien… peut-être que tu pourrais être compatible, dit finalement Orochimaru. Si tu es libre demain, nous pourrions faire les tests. Mieux vaut ne pas attendre.

Naruto opina de la tête et Orochimaru le salua courtoisement avant de quitter la chambre. Un lourd silence régna dans la chambre durant lequel Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha détaillaient Naruto avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-Qui es-tu vraiment ? questionna soudainement Fugaku, pourquoi espères-tu donner ta moelle à notre fils ? D'où le connais-tu ?

Toutes ces questions bouleversèrent Naruto et Sasuke intima son père d'arrêter. Fugaku écouta son fils et scella ses lèvres.

-Je… je suis un ami de Sasuke. Il compte beaucoup pour moi, je voudrais l'aider, chuchota Naruto. Laissez-moi essayer, s'il vous plait.

Mikoto ne put réprimer un sourire tandis que Fugaku jaugeait Naruto d'un œil méfiant. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce garçon aux traits tirés par les difficultés de la vie et lui accorder leur confiance était difficile mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Mikoto balbutia des remerciements sincères et posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Naruto. Les yeux de Fugaku glissèrent sur son fils et le sourire rassurant qu'il lui adressait le convaincu. Il serra la main de Naruto qui, à la fois triste et heureux, souffla quelques politesses.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte. Il sentit le regard interrogatif de Sasuke fixer son dos. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le brun chuchota un « merci » fragile. Naruto sourit gentiment avant de déposer un baiser sur la paume de sa main et de le souffler à Sasuke.

Il s'en alla, l'esprit chamboulé et le cœur brisé.

XxXx

Assit sur une chaise inconfortable, Naruto attendait le docteur Orochimaru dans son bureau. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué afin de lui annoncer les résultats des tests mais une infirmière était venue l'informer que le docteur avait une urgence et qu'il serait en retard. Le teint pâle et les yeux bordés de cernes violettes, il attendait, anxieux. Il se percevait comme la dernière chance de Sasuke. Si les tests étaient positifs, Sasuke irait rapidement mieux. En revanche, s'ils étaient négatifs, le médecin devrait dénicher un donneur. Naruto essayait de refouler cette idée qui assénait sa tête.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel optimiste mais pour une fois, il voulait y croire. La porte grinça et Naruto sursauta légèrement. Orochimaru le salua courtoisement. Le verdict tomba.

-Les tests sont négatifs Naruto.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement. Les cruelles paroles du médecin résonnaient dans sa tête, torturant son esprit. Les yeux écarquillés , il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots tant ils lui semblaient irréels. Il s'était préparé à cette annonce éventuelle et se croyait apte à la supporter. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Sa douleur n'avait d'égal que son désarroi. La dernière lueur d'espoir venait de s'éteindre, plongeant dans les ténèbres obscurs son monde peuplé de promesses.

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? cria-t-il presque.

Orochimaru le détailla avec compassion.

-Cela veut dire que tu n'es pas compatible. Je suis désolé mon garçon.

Naruto se retint de hurler. Tous ses rêves, toutes ses envies, toutes ses espérances venaient de s'écrouler en une fraction de seconde. Il s'était imaginé un avenir avec Sasuke, s'était vu comme le miracle capable de le sauver. Encore une fois, la vie l'avait piégé.

Son cœur, son âme, ses sentiments, ses lèvres, son corps… tout en lui était compatible avec Sasuke. Pourquoi sa moelle osseuse ne l'était-elle pas, elle aussi ? Pourquoi se rebellait-elle ? Au bord des larmes, il serra le poing, contenant un cri de rage. Orochimaru lui débitait des paroles réconfortantes qui l'irritèrent davantage. Sans dire un mot, Naruto se leva et quitta le bureau sous le regard peiné du médecin. Il marcha quelques instants dans le couloir blanchâtre, respirant l'odeur des médicaments, avant de s'adosser au mur. Les larmes inondaient ses yeux, sa respiration s'accélérait. En colère contre lui-même, il attribua un coup de poing rageur au mur.

-Merde… souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il essuya ses larmes et renifla discrètement avant de traverser le couloir. Il se retrouva bien vite devant la chambre de Sasuke. De l'autre côté de la porte close, il pouvait entendre des voix émanant de la télévision. Il fixa longuement la poignée, se demandant comment il pourrait annoncer la piètre nouvelle à Sasuke. Ayant recommencé la chimiothérapie, Sasuke était plus faible, plus fatigué et il ne souhaitait pas le détruire davantage. En poussant un long soupir, Naruto toqua avant d'entrer. De nombreux bouquets de fleurs remplissaient la pièce, la rendant plus joviale, amoindrissant le drame qui s'y jouait. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, il s'efforça de sourire.

Sasuke éteignit la télévision. Le cœur de Naruto se serra. Jamais il ne s'y habituerait. La chimiothérapie rongeait le corps de Sasuke, le rendait plus fragile et plus vulnérable. Le crâne désormais chauve, Sasuke ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa maladie. Les joues creusées et le teint blême, il ne ressemblait plus à celui que Naruto avait connu.

Naruto s'assit au bord du lit, sans cesser de sourire. Sasuke baissa les yeux.

-Je suis affreux, maugréa Sasuke, je n'apprécie pas que tu me rendes visite.

-Hum… voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre mais il t'en faudra plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi.

Un discret sourire se courba sur les lèvres gercées de Sasuke. Naruto serra les dents, retenant les larmes occupées à noyer ses iris. Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu es magnifique Sasuke, murmura-t-il. Tu es toujours le même, tu as juste quelques cheveux en moins.

-Très drôle.

-À mes yeux, tu seras toujours la huitième merveille du monde, ne l'oublie jamais.

Sasuke glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, ancrant son regard dans son homologue cobalt. Naruto le regardait avec une tristesse aisément perceptible. Ses doigts osseux frôlèrent la joue hâlée du blondinet, absorbant sa chaleur, savourant sa douceur. Dans les yeux de Naruto, Sasuke décelait fatigue et douleur. À travers le bleu de son regard, il devinait qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

-Pardon Sasuke. Je ne suis pas compatible, avoua Naruto.

-Ce n'est rien. Je m'y attendais.

Cette phrase heurta Naruto, froissa son esprit, bouleversa son cœur. Il se redressa et passa une main sur son visage. Sasuke s'y attendait. Ne croyait-il plus en lui ? Une colère froide s'empara de lui, venant accentuer sa souffrance déjà grande.

-Non mais comment est-ce possible ? s'énerva-t-il, « pas compatible » ! Comment une science inexacte peut décider de ça, hein ? Bien sûr que nous sommes compatibles, compatibles sur tous les points ! Ils ont dû se tromper, ces crétins ! « Pas compatible »… tu le crois, toi ?

Ses yeux véhiculaient un message désespéré et le timbre de sa voix trahissait la peine qui lacérait son cœur.

-Arrête, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma tout aussi vite, impuissant face à cette tragédie qui le dépassait. Sasuke ouvrit les bras, Naruto vint s'y blottir.

-Je… voulais sauver ta vie comme tu as sauvé la mienne, chuchota le blond.

-Si tu savais, Naruto… si tu savais à quel point tu peux la rendre belle, ma vie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus. Reste à mes côtés, laisse-moi respirer ta présence, je ne te demande rien d'autre.

Une larme roula sur le joue de Naruto et vint s'écraser dans le cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier étreignit Naruto plus fortement, embrassant de temps à autre ses cheveux. Le blond ferma les yeux. Le nez enfouit au creux de l'épaule de Sasuke, il respirait l'odeur chimique des médicaments, le parfum cruel de la maladie imprégnant la chemise de nuit. La réalité était insoutenable, impitoyable. Elle brisait les rêves de Naruto, privait Sasuke d'un futur lumineux, gangrénait leurs cœurs pourtant si amoureux.

-C'est l'heure de ma sieste, annonça Sasuke d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oh… je vais y aller dans ce cas.

-Dors avec moi.

Naruto releva la tête et contempla Sasuke avec un amour inébranlable au fond des pupilles. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'aimer. Rien. Pas même la mort. Naruto ne résista pas au sourire qui le gagnait.

-C'est pas que ça me dérange mais ça craint, non ? répondit-il, imagine qu'une infirmière vienne voir ton état ou que tes parents se pointent avant que je ne sois réveillé et nous surprennent ? Déjà que ton père na m'apprécie pas beaucoup…

Sasuke sourit, amusé.

-Quel piètre petit ami tu fais, Naruto.

Le blond poussa un petit rire avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse.

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de me faire trucider par ton père.

Sasuke rit à son tour. Un rire discret, un rire éteint, un rire douloureux. Naruto reposa la tête sur sa poitrine. Le silence reprit son droit. La respiration lente et régulière, Sasuke dormait déjà, épuisé par le traitement qu'il suivait. Naruto ferma les yeux, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les battements du cœur de Sasuke. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le bras de Sasuke, retrouvant son toucher délicat. Son esprit voyagea dans le passé, le transportant dans des souvenirs cruellement doux.

Naruto s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

XxXx

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, traînant sa mélancolie, maudissant son impuissance. Cela faisait une semaine que le docteur Orochimaru avait rendu son verdict mais Naruto n'y croyait toujours pas. Des bribes de conversation lui revenaient sans cesse, octroyant toute sa concentration, entravant son espoir, comme si son esprit était resté accroché à cet instant dramatique et ne pouvait s'en défaire. « Tests négatifs », « pas compatible », « je suis désolé »… tant de paroles cruelles qu'il ne pouvait sortir de sa tête, les pires de toutes étant celles de Sasuke. « Je m'y attendais. » S'était-il résigné ? Avait-il abandonné tout espoir de guérison ? Ca non plus, Naruto n'y croyait pas ou plutôt, ne voulait pas y croire. Comment pouvait-il imaginer sa vie sans celui qui lui avait donné un sens ?

D'un œil morne, il regardait les premiers rayons de soleil percer les nombreux nuages opacifiant le ciel d'août. Les minces rai de lumière luttaient inlassablement pour chasser la grisaille et si un nuage plus noir venait barrer leur route, ils ne s'éteignaient pas, continuant le combat. Sasuke devait les imiter. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Le soleil triompha, évacuant les nuages, dévoilant le bleu qu'ils masquaient jusqu'alors. Le cœur de Naruto se réchauffa un peu. Il s'approcha de son bureau, attrapa un sac à dos pour y fourrer le cahier offert par Sasuke et un stylo.

Il gagna la cuisine et son pied heurta une canette de bière, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent le sol et il se baissa pour ramasser une bouteille de vodka vide. Il la fixa longuement. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le goulot avec force et en poussant un cri de rage, il la lança contre le mur. Elle éclata en mille. Alertés par le bruit, Kushina et Minato se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et constatèrent avec étonnement les morceaux de verre jonchant le sol. Naruto se retourna pour les toiser de son regard embrasé de haine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que des déchets comme vous ont le droit de vivre alors que des gens comme Sasuke sont condamnés à mourir, hein ? hurla-t-il, vous ne faîtes que pourrir la vie des autres tandis que lui, il ne fait que les embellir ! C'est vous qui devriez mourir, pas lui ! Je vous déteste tous les deux, je vous hais par-dessus tout ! Vous me rendez dingue !

-Naruto… préluda Kushina.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. D'un coup d'épaule, il bouscula son père avant de s'enfuir en courant. La porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Naruto glissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, espérant calmer la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il attribua un coup de pied rageur au caillou innocent se trouvant sur son chemin et monta le volume de son Ipod, s'isolant du monde extérieur. D'un pas pressé, il emprunta le chemin du square mais ne prit pas le temps de respirer le parfum des fleurs, ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté singulière des cygnes blancs, ignora le chant des feuilles de cerisiers, snoba le vent en ne réagissant pas à ses caresses délicates.

Il bouscula involontairement une vieille dame. Le sac de commissions qu'elle tenait en main se renversa sur le sentier bétonné. De sa voix aigue et fatiguée, elle réprimanda Naruto qui lui répondit par un geste élégant du majeur.

-Ferme-la, vieille folle, siffla-t-il.

La vieille dame le dévisagea, à la fois choquée et stupéfaite par tant d'impolitesse. Devant sa mine décontenancée, Naruto éclata d'un rire mesquin avant de s'éloigner, n'entendant pas les insultes qu'elle débitait entre ses dents. Il traversa la pelouse et s'assit près du lac. Les canards ne vinrent pas à sa rencontrer, les cygnes restèrent loin de lui, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Naruto laissa son regard se perdre sur l'eau calme et silencieuse. Le square ne le charmait plus. Les fleurs n'avaient plus la même couleur, l'herbe ne possédait plus cette douceur particulière, le vent ne parvenait plus à apaiser ses colères, la beauté des cygnes ne l'éblouissait plus. Sans Sasuke, la vie perdait toute saveur.

Naruto ouvrit son sac pour en sortir le cahier rouge. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il survola les quelques pages qu'il avait déjà noircies avant de les raturer rageusement. La pointe de son stylo perfora le papier, le déchira, mutila les mots qui s'y trouvaient inscrits. Il tourna une nouvelle page. Ses orbes cobalt fixèrent la feuille vierge une poignée de secondes. La main immobile, la mine du stylo à quelques millimètres du papier, il appelait l'inspiration. L'inspiration ne vint pas. Comme vexés d'avoir été déchiquetés, les mots restèrent silencieux, discrets. Naruto poussa un cri de rage avant de jeter le stylo dans le lac. Le Bic coula immédiatement. Naruto regretta son geste, se leva, plongea une main dans l'eau froide, espérant le récupérer. Sans succès.

Il jura avant de ranger le cahier dans le sac. Quelques larmes tièdes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la colère. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et constata la victoire des nuages gris. Ses pieds le conduisirent à l'hôpital. Il attrapa l'ascenseur et atteignit le troisième étage, longea le couloir et frappa à la porte de la chambre 302. La voix fragile de Sasuke lui permit d'entrer. Il obéit.

Sasuke l'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant que Naruto fut incapable de lui rendre. Le blond laissa tomber son sac à dos et s'approcha du lit. Avec tendresse, il embrassa le front de Sasuke avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sasuke le jaugeait avec insistance, cherchant sur son visage l'origine de cette froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Naruto fuyait son regard empli de cette insupportable compassion. L'atmosphère était tendue, suffocante. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Sasuke le comprit dès qu'il l'avait vu pousser la porte. L'éclat qui pétillait autrefois dans ses pupilles s'était éteint.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas écrit, Naruto ? demanda soudainement Sasuke.

Naruto soupira.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne me souviens plus. Quelle importance ça a ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Comment ça, « quelle importe ça a » ? Ecrire, c'est ta vie, non ?

-Non. C'est toi ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, je m'en contre fiche, je ne veux plus aller à l'université. Je veux rester avec toi.

Abasourdi, Sasuke se redressa sur son séant. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Ce dernier enveloppa la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, lui offrant sa chaleur.

-Hey… si tu en es là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à toi Naruto. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ma maladie comme prétexte pour abandonner, t'entends ?

Ces paroles froissèrent Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-C'est pas un prétexte ! J'ai pas envie de faire ces études ! Je ne sais pas écrire, Sasuke, mes textes ne valent rien ! Ils sont plats, mes phrases sont moches, mon style est grossier, mes scénarios sont ennuyeux… je ne suis pas fait pour ça, tu peux le comprendre ?

Sa voix naturellement rauque vacillait vers l'aigu. Un léger tremblement secouait chacun de ses mots, trahissant les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Peiné, Sasuke caressa tendrement sa joue.

-T'as la trouille, souffla le brun.

Naruto ricana.

-La trouille de quoi ? D'écrire un livre ? Ne sois pas stupide ! siffla-t-il.

-Non. La trouille de te retrouver sur le devant de la scène, la trouille de t'attirer l'amour des autres, toi qui a toujours été si seul, la trouille d'ouvrir ton cœur au monde qui t'entoure, la trouille de l'avenir, la trouille d'aimer la vie, la trouille… de ton propre talent. Tes histoires ne valent rien à tes yeux mais elles pourraient guider un bon nombre de personnes. Et ça, tu le sais très bien.

-Guider un bon nombre de personnes ? répéta Naruto.

Sasuke sourit.

-Ouais. Tu pourrais sans difficulté écrire un roman, une histoire qui les éclairerait sur le chemin de la vie et donnerait un sens à leur existence.

Naruto baissa les yeux, espérant masquer son trouble.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire Naruto, c'est que toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis condamné que tu dois t'interdire d'être heureux. Vis ton rêve, accroche-toi à lui et ne le lâche jamais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes tant, Sasuke ?

-Parce que tes mots ont puisé en moi des sentiments que je croyais perdus.

Touché par ces paroles, Naruto se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de Sasuke. Un baiser douloureux. Il voulut se décoller de lui mais Sasuke l'en empêcha. Il encadra de ses mains le visage de Naruto, approfondissant leur échange. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet endiablé. Les mains de Sasuke se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de Naruto, faisant frissonner sa peau.

En un court instant, Naruto se retrouva sous l'auvent de la supérette, écoutant la mélodie de la pluie de juillet. Les phalanges habiles de Sasuke le ramenèrent un mois en arrière, lorsqu'ils s'offrirent leurs corps pour la première fois. La bouche de Sasuke glissa dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers tendres. Naruto ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de ses lèvres, ancrant leur suavité. Sasuke colla le front à celui de Naruto, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien. Le blond caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

-Quel sens ça a… si tu n'es pas là pour le vivre avec moi, ce rêve ? chuchota le blond.

-Qui a dit que je ne serai pas là ? Comptes-tu m'effacer de ton cœur ?

La douceur dont Naruto faisait preuve s'évapora comme de la fumée. Un entrelacs de tristesse et de colère s'empara de lui. Il recula brutalement sous le regard serein de Sasuke.

-Bordel ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, Sasuke ! hurla-t-il, comment est-ce que tu peux me regarder et me dire ça, hein ? Comment ?

-Alors… si tu me laisses une place dans ton cœur, je vivrai ce rêve avec toi.

Naruto serra les poings. De légers tremblements partirent à l'assaut de son corps tandis que les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

-Ferme-la ! Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides ! Je me retrouverai seul encore une fois ! J'ai plus qu'à crever aussi !

Sasuke ne trouva pas les mots. Il se contenta d'étreindre Naruto. Les bras du blond se refermèrent autour de son corps fragile tandis que d'une main rassurante, il lui frottait doucement le dos. Les sanglots de Naruto étaient silencieux, fiers, mesurés. Sa gorge retenait le cri qu'il désirait pousser. Ses doigts agrippèrent avec force la chemise de nuit de Sasuke. Naruto le serrait fermement, comme s'il craignait que le brun ne disparaisse soudainement.

-Je suis là, Naruto, murmura Sasuke. Je serai toujours là.

XxXx

Août se termina. Le soleil se fit discret au cours des dernières semaines et d'épais nuages gris dominaient le ciel de septembre. Sasuke allait de moins en moins bien. Le corps épuisé par ce combat incessant, malmené par la chimiothérapie, le mental vacillant vers le désespoir, il n'en pouvait plus. Le docteur Orochimaru faisait de son mieux pour trouver un donneur compatible mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Il s'éteignait lentement, entraînant ses proches dans sa chute. Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha ne dormaient plus chez eux, préférant l'inconfort de l'hôpital à la chaleur de leur lit, Sakura et Karin ne quittaient jamais la chambre sans pleurer, Suigetsu et Itachi s'efforçaient de rester forts malgré la tristesse qui lacérait leurs cœurs fiers.

Naruto, en revanche, se terrait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Il ne mangeait plus, ne riait plus, n'écrivait plus, ne souriait que très rarement. Il s'éteignait en même temps que Sasuke. Les joues creusées, les yeux bordés de cernes noires, la fatigue et le désespoir se lisaient sur son visage. Sasuke parvenait à puiser en lui la force de le rassurer, le courage de lui sourire, les mots justes pour le réconcilier avec la vie. Les rares moments où Naruto déliait sa langue étaient en présence de Sasuke.

Ce soir là, l'état de Sasuke empira. Le teint blême et les yeux injectés de sang, il ne cessait de tousser et de vomir. Sakura contacta Naruto. Ce dernier rappliqua comme une furie et se précipita dans la chambre de Sasuke, là où se trouvaient déjà sa famille et ses amis proches. Karin sanglotait dans les bras de Suigetsu, Sakura discutait avec Mikoto et Itachi tapotait l'épaule de son père.

C'était la fin. L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air, tournoyant sournoisement autour de Sasuke, attendant patiemment le moment opportun pour l'arracher à ceux qui l'aimaient. Naruto fut pris d'un vertige et se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Son cœur suspendit ses battements lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Il sentit les larmes noyer sa vue mais le sourire serein que Sasuke lui adressait l'incita à approcher. Un discret sourire se courba sur ses lèvres et, discrètement, il effleura du bout des doigts la paume froide de Sasuke. Ce dernier captura sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec toute la force qu'il lui restait encore. Mikoto et Fugaku s'absentèrent pour aller dîner après avoir promis de revenir rapidement. Les autres les imitèrent. Le silence régna dans la chambre blanche. Comme à son habitude, Naruto s'installa au bord du lit. Sa main trouva le chemin menant à la joue de Sasuke.

-Emmène-moi avec toi, souffla faiblement Sasuke.

Naruto s'offusqua.

-Pardon ? Tu es en train de rechuter et tu voudrais que je te kidnappe pour t'emmener hors de cet hôpital ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Emmène-moi, répéta le brun.

-Jamais ! Sasuke, tu…

-Ferme-la Naruto. Tu préfères quoi ? Me regarder mourir ici en me tenant sagement la main ou bien m'emmener ailleurs pour que je puisse vivre intensément les derniers instants qu'il me reste ?

Naruto porta une main à sa bouche, choqué, comme s'il réalisait enfin l'ampleur de la situation. La tristesse déferla en lui comme une vague et il déglutit avec difficulté, espérant chasser la sensation nauséeuse qui encombrait sa gorge.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Sasuke, tu m'entends ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante, on va trouver un donneur compatible et…

-Arrête de te voiler la face, coupa le brun. Emmène-moi Naruto. S'il te plait.

Quelques larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Sasuke se redressa avec difficulté et les balaya de son pouce avant de déposer un doux baiser dans son cou. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Naruto pour y murmurer quelques mots douloureux :

-Je veux mourir dans tes bras.

Naruto sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine. Le regard de Sasuke se planta dans le sien et il y lut une détermination qu'il croyait envolée. Sans réfléchir davantage, Naruto se leva et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne à une heure aussi tardive et le personnel prenait sa pause. Il fit volte face et interrogea Sasuke du regard. Le sourire rassurant qu'il lui renvoya éteignit sa dernière lueur de doute.

-Ma veste est dans le placard, dit Sasuke.

Naruto se dépêcha d'ouvrir le petit placard et d'en sortir le manteau. Attentionné, il couvrit de la veste les épaules de Sasuke avant de le soulever avec délicatesse, comme s'il portait une mariée. Sasuke enroula les bras autour de son cou, nicha le nez au creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur masculine et épicée. Naruto quitta la chambre et son cœur se glaça d'horreur lorsqu'il croisa Karin.

-Karin…

La rouquine les détailla avec incompréhension. Son teint pâlit à vue d'œil et elle semblait réfléchir au comportement qu'elle devait adopter. Son regard noisette se posa sur Sasuke.

-J'ai… j'ai oublié ma veste et… balbutia-t-elle, décontenancée. Où allez-vous ?

Naruto baissa les yeux. Sasuke réunit tout son courage.

-Je m'en vais, Karin, dit le brun.

Les yeux écarquillés et le menton tremblant, elle ouvrit la bouche sur un silence.

-J… je… tu vas où ? bafouilla-t-elle, tu ne peux pas… Sasuke… tu ne peux pas t'en aller… tout le monde va… arriver…

-Si. Je m'en vais.

Elle le jaugea longuement, abasourdie. Une pluie de larmes déferla sur ses joues. Elle venait de comprendre le sens caché de cette terrible phrase. Elle s'approcha du couple et posa une main sur la joue de Naruto. Ce dernier retint son souffle.

-Passez par les urgences, vous aurez moins de chances de vous faire repérer, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Naruto ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'elle serrait Sasuke contre elle. Elle enfouit le visage dans son épaule et les larmes tièdes se faufilèrent dans son cou. D'une main, elle caressait sa joue avec douceur tandis qu'il lui chuchotait de douces paroles. Naruto serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de craquer.

-Sasuke… n'oublie pas que je t'aime, murmura Karin au creux de son oreille.

Il sourit.

-Alors n'oublie pas que je t'aime aussi, répondit-il. Dis à Suigetsu qu'il est un crétin fini s'il te laisse tomber pour une pimbêche dénuée de cerveau, dis-lui aussi que je lui lègue ma collection de jeux vidéo et que s'il te fait pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je viendrai hanter ses nuits.

-Sasuke…

-À un de ces jours Karin, coupa-t-il. J'espère qu'on se reverra le plus tard possible.

Karin trouva le courage de lui sourire. Un sourire voilé de chagrin, un sourire terne, un sourire tremblotant. Sasuke lui envoya un clin d'œil et Naruto l'éloigna d'elle. Il trottina jusqu'aux urgences, se cacha derrière un mur lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher, et réussit enfin à sortir.

La brise était tiède mais Naruto sentit Sasuke grelotter contre sa poitrine. Il le serra plus fortement. Sasuke posa la joue sur l'épaule de Naruto et ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la douceur du vent et la chaleur de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Une constellation d'étoiles peuplait le ciel et Sasuke s'en émerveilla. Ses pieds nus pendouillaient dans le vide, se balançant au rythme des pas de Naruto. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se mettre d'accord, Naruto savait à quel endroit il devait les conduire.

Baigné dans le noir de la nuit, le square dégageait une atmosphère enchanteresse, magique. Les fleurs teintaient leurs pétales d'une autre couleur, les cerisiers se faisaient silencieux, la lune argentée illuminait le lac et redessinait les courbes majestueuses des cygnes. Naruto traversa la pelouse et s'assit sur le sol. Il ouvrit les bras et Sasuke se blottit contre lui, le regard perdu sur le lac paisible et lumineux. Tendrement, Naruto lui caressait la joue, déposant de temps à autre un baiser dans son cou.

-C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés Sasuke, chuchota Naruto. Tu t'en souviens ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit-il. Tu m'as envoyé sur les roses.

Naruto rit discrètement.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Si je te demande de faire quelque chose, est-ce que tu le feras sérieusement ?

Naruto se raidit.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il avec douceur.

-Dans la poche de ma veste, il y a quelque chose pour toi, expliqua Sasuke. Un mot de ma part. Je veux que tu le lises une fois que tout sera terminé, tu me le promets ?

-Je… je te le jure, Sasuke.

-Tu es l'être que j'aime le plus, Naruto. Ces derniers mois ont été les plus merveilleux de toute ma courte vie.

Naruto lui répondit par un sourire teinté de tristesse. Le silence reprit son droit. Le vent caressa leurs peaux, les fit frissonner. La main de Sasuke s'attarda sur la joue de Naruto et tourna son visage pour le forcer à le constater. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel une multitude de sentiments cheminaient. L'intensité brillant au fond de leurs yeux témoignait de l'amour infini qu'ils se vouaient.

Naruto sourit. Sasuke attrapa ses lèvres. Le blond répondit à son baiser avec un mélange de désir et de douceur. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans le cou de Sasuke, le couvrant de tendres baisers. Le brun frissonna à ses caresses délicates et un léger sourire vint illuminer son visage. Ce baiser possédait la saveur amère de l'adieu. Le vent se manifesta une nouvelle fois. Naruto sentit Sasuke trembloter et il remonta la veste sur son corps, refermant ses bras autour de lui.

-Tu sais Sasuke, souffla Naruto, je sais que nous n'avons que dix huit ans mais… enfin… toi comme moi avons vécu des choses difficiles et cela a forgé notre caractère. Nous n'avons que dix huit ans mais pourtant, je voudrais que l'on emménage ensemble. Je pourrais arrêter mes études et trouver un travail. Oui, je vais faire ça. On vivrait dans un truc modeste, genre un petit appartement tranquille et loin de la ville, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le bruit des voitures. On achèterait un chien aussi. Tu aimes les chiens ? Moi je les adore. Et puis un chat. Un chien et un chat, ce serait bien non ? Bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que mon avenir, je ne le lis qu'à travers tes yeux. Nul part ailleurs. On partirait en vacances une fois par an et le reste du temps, je t'emmènerais au cinéma. On ferait semblant de regarder le film et à la fin de la séance, on se mentirait en clamant joyeusement que l'on a adoré l'intrigue, comme lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

Naruto s'interrompit une fraction de seconde.

-Je bosserais dur et toi, tu m'attendrais à la maison, reprit-il. On prendrait notre bain ensemble et puis après, on regarderait la télévision. Karin et Suigetsu nous rendraient souvent visite et on dégusterait ensemble la fameuse tarte aux pommes de Sakura. On invitera nos familles aussi… enfin, la tienne uniquement. Parce que la mienne est trop bizarre. Je t'emmènerais aux Etats-Unis et on s'y mariera.

Un discret soupir franchit les lèvres de Sasuke.

-On pourrait aussi adopter un enfant, continua Naruto d'une voix tremblante. Je sais que tu adores les gamins. Moi, ils me fichent la trouille mais bon, être parent, ça s'apprend non ? Avant ça je dois trouver un travail. Je vais me dépêcher de le faire. Je nous imagine déjà, toi et moi, dans notre nid douillet. C'est bête, je m'étais fait à l'idée de rester à jamais seul et désormais, c'est ma plus grande crainte. On vivra vieux, hein Sasuke ?

Seul le chant des cerisiers se fit entendre. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues. Naruto fixait le lac d'un œil absent tandis qu'il secouait docilement le corps de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke ? l'appela-t-il

Sasuke s'était éteint au creux de ses bras, bercé par ses paroles voilées de chagrin. Naruto l'étreignit fortement, déversant sa douleur contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche continuait de murmurer son nom, comme un appel désespéré. Mille poignards traversant son cœur lui auraient certainement fait moins mal. Le corps de Sasuke ne frissonnait plus aux caresses du vent et sa bouche ne s'étirait plus en un sourire lumineux mais Naruto n'y croyait pas. Pas encore.

Se dire qu'il ne verrait plus le sourire de Sasuke, qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire, qu'il ne s'émerveillerait plus devant la douceur de son regard… tout cela lui semblait impossible, presque absurde. Sasuke s'était envolé, laissant derrière lui une multitude de souvenirs à la saveur douce-amère qui ne suffisait pas à Naruto et qui ne lui suffirait jamais.

Naruto ne le lâcha pas. Il serra son corps dépourvu de vie, murmura quelques mots douloureux à son oreille, embrassa ses joues, le couvrit de mots doux et de larmes silencieuses. Il souhaita mourir, voulut retrouver Sasuke, pénétrer dans le nouveau monde qui l'avait englouti. Il serra les dents, retint un cri. Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge, une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

Ses doigts effleurèrent du bout des doigts les paupières closes de Sasuke pour descendre lentement jusqu'à ces lèvres fines, desquelles il redessina les contours avec son pouce. Ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré, qu'il avait choyé, réchauffé, ce corps dont il avait marqué de ses lèvres les moindres recoins. Ce corps ne bougeait plus. Cette âme si belle, si pure, si lumineuse qui, en à peine trois mois, lui apporta ce en quoi il ne croyait plus. Cette âme brillait ailleurs, désormais. Ce sourire, ce rire, ce visage, ces yeux expressifs, cette voix à la fois rauque et douce, cette entité dans laquelle il établissait son refuge… cette entité n'était plus.

Naruto l'étreignit toute la nuit. À l'aube, ses prunelles céruléennes s'attardèrent sur le lever du soleil. La pâleur du jour vainquit l'obscurité de la nuit, la lumière éblouit le monde, un nouveau jour venait de se lever. Les rayons de lumière se noyèrent dans le lac, le teintant de jaune. Les cygnes et les canards partirent en quête de nourriture, ébréchant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors. La vie reprenait son cours, indifférente, comme si rien n'avait changé

Une ambulance arriva peu de temps après le lever du jour. Grâce aux indications de Karin, les infirmiers trouvèrent rapidement le jeune couple. Naruto ne lutta pas lorsqu'ils lui enlevèrent Sasuke. Vide de tout sentiment, le regard éteint, il fixait sans réellement les voir les cygnes majestueux occupés à nettoyer leur plumage. Karin s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit une main amicale. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers elle.

La rouquine partagea sa douleur quelques minutes, quelques heures, avant de s'en aller. La journée défila lentement. Les passants dévisagèrent Naruto, certains l'intimèrent de quitter la pelouse, d'autres se moquèrent de lui. Il ne réagit pas, l'esprit à mille lieues de ce square qui désormais ne le ravissait plus. Le soir finit par tomber. Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Assit dans la même position, le regard perdu sur le lac silencieux, le corps tremblotant, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Se lever pour aller où, d'ailleurs ? Il songea qu'il pourrait rester là à attendre que la mort vienne le chercher. Il étreignit un peu plus fort la veste de Sasuke qui gisait entre ses bras.

Naruto ne sursauta pas lorsque des bruits de pas froissèrent l'herbe derrière son dos. Ce pas léger et hésitant. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

-Na… Naruto ?

Il ne répondit pas. Kushina Uzumaki avança de quelques mètres, comblant la distance la séparant de son fils unique.

-Naruto… j'ai appris par… enfin, la maman de Sasuke m'a téléphoné. Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'en ai rien à battre. Tire-toi, je ne veux pas te voir.

Le timbre de sa voix était sec, dur. Naruto venait d'employer un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le cœur à deux doigts d'imploser, Kushina s'accroupit et posa une main maladroite sur son épaule.

-Naruto…

Il tourna vers elle un regard rempli de haine et, d'un coup d'épaule, fit valser sa main.

-Je t'ai dis… de t'en aller, siffla-t-il.

Elle n'écouta pas, voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto bondit sur ses pieds, la repoussa sans ménagement. Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, gouttelettes salées que la lueur de la lune firent scintiller. Il poussa un cri mêlant rage et douleur, il hurla à s'en exploser la carotide, déchirant le silence. Son poing heurta férocement le cerisier qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il lui attribua un autre coup, plus violent. Les phalanges en sang, les poumons brûlants, la gorge douloureuse, il cogna le tronc de toutes ses forces, creusant un trou dans l'écorce de l'arbre.

-Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il en cognant dans l'arbre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Naruto, arrête ! cria Kushina.

Elle l'enlaça fermement, espérant le calmer. Ce contact tactile libéra les colères qu'il s'efforçait de garder en lui. Il se débattit avec hargne, attribuant sans le vouloir quelques coups de pied à sa mère. Fou de douleur, malade de colère, il ne cessait de hurler son désespoir. Les larmes de Kushina accompagnèrent celles de son fils. Elle prit conscience de sa souffrance grossièrement dissimulée, se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, se maudit d'avoir nié son statut de mère.

Epuisé, Naruto finit par se calmer et, comme un enfant qui sort d'un cauchemar, il étreignit fortement sa mère et pleura contre son épaule. Tremblante, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, embrassa sa joue, lui chuchota que tout finirait par s'arranger.

-Pourquoi… vous m'avez fait ça ? hoqueta Naruto.

-Je te demande pardon, Naruto, susurra-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-J'avais besoin de toi ! J'avais besoin de toi et t'étais pas là ! C'est ton rôle d'être là pour moi ! T'étais où, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais pendant tout ce temps ?

Kushina serra les dents, encaissant ces reproches dont la véracité brisait son cœur de mère. Les sanglots de Naruto se stoppèrent. Elle embrassa son front avec tendresse et parvint à lui sourire avant d'attraper sa main. Il voulut enfiler la veste de Sasuke mais se figea lorsqu'un morceau de papier s'évada d'une des poches pour glisser sur l'herbe froide. Perplexe, Naruto fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour ramasser la feuille qu'il déplia. Les yeux grands ouverts et embrumés de larmes, il lut le mot laissé par Sasuke.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, vaincu.

XxXx

Le soleil brillait en cet après-midi d'avril. Une jeune femme marchait d'un pas assuré, comme si le trottoir lui appartenait, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le béton poussiéreux. La robe saumon qu'elle avait revêtue dansait au rythme de ses pas. Elle poussa la porte d'une librairie et constata avec joie qu'elle était pratiquement déserte.

Karin avait toujours aimé les librairies. Le calme y régnant faisait naître en elle un sentiment de quiétude tandis qu'elle respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur des livres. Quelques chuchotements parvinrent à ses oreilles alors qu'elle traversait les rayons, effleurant du bout des doigts les couvertures des romans, les yeux à l'affut d'un livre particulier.

Son cœur suspendit ses battements lorsqu'enfin, elle le trouva au rayon « meilleures ventes ». Elle s'approcha lentement, presque timidement, sans lâcher du regard la couverture aux tons pastels. Son index caressa l'ouvrage et ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat nouveau lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le titre. _Un sourire pour changer une vie _la fit frissonner. Elle attrapa le roman et l'ouvrit. Une salve de sentiments contradictoires traversa son corps. La colère se mêla à la sérénité, la tristesse vint titiller sa joie, la mélancolie assombrit son cœur débordant d'espoir.

Un mince sourire se courba sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge lorsqu'elle lut « À Sasuke, l'unique amour de ma vie », inscrit en italique sur la page de garde. Le roman de Naruto Uzumaki se vendait par milliers et devint rapidement un best-seller. Un an après sa sortie, elle trouvait enfin le courage de l'acheter. Elle s'autorisa à lire le prologue. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues dès les premières lignes. Naruto racontait l'histoire d'un amour inébranlable, d'un amour sans frontières. Le héros de l'histoire, Sosuke Uwachi*, était atteint d'un cancer foudroyant et se croyait condamné lorsque, par miracle, un donneur pointa le bout de son nez pour l'arracher aux griffes de la mort. Une histoire touchante qui lui en rappelait une autre.

« _Une histoire palpitante, mêlant émotion et humour, une aventure humaine qui ne vous laissera pas indemne. » « À travers ce premier roman, Naruto Uzumaki nous dévoile un talent dépourvu de limites. », _telles étaient les deux critiques inscrites sous le résumé de la quatrième de couverture. Emue, Karin porta une main à son cœur et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les paroles de Sasuke.

« Un jour, Karin, je partirai. Si tu te sens seule, pose une main sur ton cœur et ferme les yeux. Dis-toi que chacun de ses battements est un je t'aime que je t'envoie. »

La voix rauque de Sasuke résonnait encore dans sa tête, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Parfois, la nuit, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés et caressait ses cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. La chaleur de Suigetsu l'enveloppait alors et elle s'endormait avec le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit vagabondant dans un passé incandescent. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses larmes et serra le livre contre son cœur.

Deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre rond et elle sursauta brutalement, réprimant un cri. Suigetsu ricana contre sa joue et, frustrée, elle lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne en l'insultant d'idiot.

-Tu as trouvé ton livre ma chérie ? questionna-t-il.

Karin contempla l'ouvrage avec tendresse.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Alors nous devrions y aller sinon nous serons en retard chez le gynécologue. Il me tarde d'entendre le cœur de ce petit bonhomme.

Karin caressa son ventre avec douceur. Suigetsu la contemplait avec amour, les yeux brillants. Porter la vie lui allait si bien. Avec douceur, il attrapa sa main. Elle paya le livre et ils sortirent de la librairie, le cœur léger. Ils avaient déjà trouvé le prénom du petit garçon qui, d'ici quelques mois, viendrait illuminer leur vie.

Sasuke.

À une dizaine de kilomètres, un homme fixait le lac du square. La sérénité se lisait sur son visage aux traits détendus. Naruto ferma les yeux, frissonnant à la caresse du vent. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Sasuke. Quatre années qui n'atténuèrent pas sa souffrance mais qui lui permirent de la vivre autrement. L'absence est une douleur qui creuse lentement son chemin dans le cœur d'un homme, elle y laisse des traces indélébiles et ternit la lumière d'un sourire.

Les jours suivant la mort de Sasuke, Naruto s'enferma dans sa chambre. Une fois encore, l'écriture répondit présente et partit à l'assaut de ses peines. Il écrivit un nombre incalculable d'histoires et de poèmes, tous dédiés à Sasuke. Il décida d'écrire son histoire mais d'en changer la fin. Une histoire dans laquelle Sasuke s'en sortait et vivait avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il publia sur Internet _Un sourire pour changer une vie_. De nombreux lecteurs parcoururent ses lignes, absorbèrent ses mots, pleurèrent avec les personnages, aimèrent l'auteur, s'évadèrent au gré des chapitres.

Naruto s'étonna du succès de son histoire presque autobiographique mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'un éditeur le contacta. Naruto ne le rappela pas tout de suite, hésitant et méfiant. Il relut le petit mot que Sasuke lui avait laissé deux ans plus tôt et retrouva courage. Il téléphona à l'éditeur et lui envoya son manuscrit. Son histoire se vendit immédiatement et devint numéro un, dépassant les plus grands auteurs, amadouant les critiques les plus sévères.

Du haut de ses vingt deux ans, il connaissait la gloire et l'argent, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre et la solitude. Un mois après la mort de Sasuke, Minato Namikaze partit en cure de désintoxication et Kushina Uzumaki se racheta une conduite. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi que l'alcool et la débauche n'existaient plus dans leurs vies et, ensemble, ils apprenaient à devenir une famille, partageant de véritables moments de complicité.

Le regard azur de Naruto se posa sur les cygnes blancs. Ils nageaient tranquillement, se laissant parfois porter par l'eau. Son cœur se serra et il essuya les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Certains moments étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, même quatre ans après mais il ne désespérait pas. Sasuke était à ses côtés. Naruto respirait sa présence tout autour de lui et, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait la mélancolie le gagner, il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste pour déplier la feuille qui y reposait et qui ne le quittait jamais. Dès le moment où ses doigts frôlèrent le papier, l'espoir renaquit en lui. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire serein et lever les yeux vers le ciel pour lui murmurer un « merci ».

Ses yeux bleus lurent pour la millième fois au moins le petit mot de Sasuke et son cœur rata un battement, comme à chaque fois.

« _Le véritable courage est de continuer à croire malgré les déceptions de la vie. Tu as été ma force, je serai à jamais celle qui fera battre ton cœur. Je crois en toi. Publie ton livre et deviens enfin celui que tu es vraiment._ »

* * *

><p>*Sosuke Uwachi : Je tiens à préciser que « Sosuke » n'est pas une faute de frappe, Naruto a remplacé le prénom de Sasuke par « Sosuke » tandis que "Uwachi" n'est que « Uchiwa » écorché.<p>

Bonsoir ^^

C'est ici que cette histoire se termine, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu dans son entièreté malgré sa tristesse. J'avoue que je préfère la première partie à la seconde que je trouve parfois un peu plate. Selon moi, certains passages mériteraient d'être plus détaillés mais c'est un OS et je le trouve déjà très long donc je n'ai pas osé en rajouter ^^ cet OS me tient vraiment à coeur et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à travers ces lignes :) merci de l'avoir lu ^^

Bisous


End file.
